Don't Throw Your Life Away
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Kai gets badly injured, and it might end his Beyblading.
1. Last time?

Identity Thief: Here is a story I WILL be updating as I write it and this is about Kai getting badly injured. Rei and the Bladebreakers, White Tiger, All Starz and Tala are in here, so enjoy.  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
Chapter 1: Last Time?  
  
I stand on the platform watching Dranzer attack the opposing Beyblade with her typical ruthless nature and quick attacks. My eyes follow the moves of the other blade as it flies around the bowl, leading Dranzer on a wild goose chase. Looking over at my opponent I notice the slight grin on his face, what's he grinning for? He's losing! I don't have much time to contemplate the answer to this question because the moment I took my eyes of the blade and shifted them to the blader, his Beyblade went missing from the bowl. Keeping my fear hidden I search frantically for the blade, and only see air.  
  
" Kai! Look out it's coming right at your head!" Tyson shouts and I turn quickly only to catch a fast moving glimpse of the blade as it connects with my brow, and pain explodes in my head. The pain is so intense I lose my balance and cry out as I hit the floor, and once more when my head hits the bowl guard. My vision blurs and dims making the world hazy and dark. Brightly colored dots decorate my vision, much like after a camera flashes. Lying there I try to make my body move, and I open my eyes as pain explodes in my right hand, the sound and feeling of breaking bones fill my senses and I double back over, curling myself around my injured hand.  
  
" Medic!" Someone shouts.  
  
" Folks we don't know what has just happened but the Bladebreaker team captain is down and not moving." Jazz-man say over the speaker and I groan as approaching footsteps echo through my aching head. Hands roll me over and I am now facing the hazy and distorted figure of Rei Kon.  
  
" Kai?" His jumbled voice asks and I wince as it echoes through my head. He seems to have gotten a bit taller, if not angular. I moan and try to push the other blader away, but my focus is slipping, and I give up with a pained grunt. My hand is burning with fire and being stupid I try to move my fingers, but end up hissing in pain as white spots blind my vision once again.  
  
" Don't try to move Kai, hang on the medic's are right here." Rei tells me and sure enough I feel hands, and instantly flinch. I can't see any of these people, how and I supposed to know they are actually medics?! I struggle as the people around me hoist me onto a stretcher.  
  
" NO! Get away from me!" I yell and lash out with legs and bare my teeth.  
  
" Kai, relax don't worry they are medics, honestly." Rei tells me and I feel his hand on my shoulder, my muscles don't relax though and I tense even more when the feeling of a needle pricks my skin. I have always hated needles, ever since. no I'm not going to think about that. I shake my head, and try to find Rei who's hand I can still feel.  
  
" Rei?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly.  
  
" Yeah, I'm right here." He squeezes my shoulder and I nod, then a thought pops into my head. Oh jeez, medics, needles, stretcher, oh man, hospital. Okay that makes me start fighting them again.  
  
" Let me go! I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital! Honestly, I just.. just have a headache. I'm fine!" I buck my body against the restraint and I hear one medic swear.  
  
" Calm down kid!" One yells, I maneuver my eyes the best I can to glare at him, but only end up closing them as pain races through one side of my face, making my eye itch and burn.  
  
" Sedate him, he will only do himself damage." The same one who yelled at me before tells his companion and I stiffen.  
  
" Wait, you." Rei.  
  
" Look kid, we have the medical training you don't." medic  
  
" Hey! What are you doing to him?" who the hell was that!  
  
" Tyson calm down." Max. jeez when did they get here.  
  
" Don't sedate him, he's terrified of you people enough as it is. Let me go with you and I will keep him calm." Muffled now. I know it's Rei, I just know it but he seems so far away. Frowning I try to make my eyes work, they only droop. Blackness seems to sneak up on me and I feel my eyes closing. Not a good thing, but then again, Rei won't let them hurt me. I hope.  
  
(Rei)  
  
Kai stopped his thrashing and I looked down at him, scared that whatever happened wasn't a good thing. His eyes were closed and face still contorted in pain, but obviously unconscious. At least he won't be awake when they actually get him in the hospital.  
  
" We will meet you there." I yell at the other's and follow the medics from the stadium, my ears picking up the concerned whispers of the spectators. Kai was never one to stay down and be taken from the blading dish, but this time he could barley move. His hand that was lying at his side, limp was already a deep shade of black, it was also held at an unnatural angel, and the knuckles were smashed. The opposing blader's blade got him good, and broke his whole hand, no doubt. What really freaked me out was the blood running from his right eye, which was the worse thing I saw. His normally lively Crimson eyes were dull with pain and unfocused.  
  
" Rei! What happened?" I turn slightly to see Li and the other White Tigers running up from where they were sitting in the stands. I sigh, Mariah looks like she was happy Kai was injured. She never really forgave him for my injuries during my battle with Bryan.  
  
" I don't know, the other kids blade slammed his head and then his hand." Mariah then looks down at Kai and I see the shocked look come over her features. Li shakes his head and then growls something.  
  
" Don't." I snap grabbing Li's arm to stop him. Li turns snarling as he did so, eyes flashing a fierce and feline ember.  
  
" Why the hell not! I will get him for what he did." Li's angry voice causes me to stare at him. Li never really trusted Kai, and since his betrayal Li seemed to keep his distance. That suited Kai just fine, but it was hell on me. Both were my friends, and to be loyal to both of them was the hardest thing.  
  
" Why? Why would you throw your own Beyblading career out the window because of a boy you don't even like?" I ask, and Li takes my hand from his arm and stands to look at the fallen blader, that the Medics were now wrapping and injecting with medications.  
  
" That, is the reason. His opponent didn't just attack Dranzer, or the blade. He attacked Kai himself." In Li's eyes I see a form of respect, one that is not easily said, but it's there.  
  
" I won't do anything, I just want to ask him some questions." Li began to turn when Kevin's small voice states pointedly  
  
" Some one already beat you too it." I raise my eyes to look over at the opposing team's box, and blink. A flame red head is standing with his back to us, but seems to be saying something harsh to the offending Beyblader. With an obvious snort the teen throws the other boy to the ground and turns, icy blue eyes falling on me and then on the White Tiger's. Tala, man he shows up at the strangest times. The flame haired Russian boy walks calmly toward us his sharp eyes gleaming.  
  
" Tala." I ask, but he walks right past me to where Kai is on the stretcher. He runs his hand through the slate colored hair and mutters something in Russian and then looks back at me. I stiffen, something about the eerie glow of ice blue makes me nervous.  
  
" I will be ridding with you to the hospital." He says, in slightly accented English, I nod and turn back to Mariah and Li. Li was glaring at the opposing team, now walking from the stadium, smiling all the way. Mariah was watching Tala, suspicion written plainly on her face.  
  
" I will call you as soon as I know something." I wave to them and then follow the medics to the truck, my eyes never leaving Tala's back, which walked beside my fallen captain the whole way. He backed away slightly when the two medics put Kai in to the ambulance, and we climbed in after. They closed the doors and a few seconds later, we were moving. I looked over at Tala, and at that exact moment he looked up at me.  
  
" Why are you so concerned about Kai?" I surprise myself with my blunt question, must have done the same to Tala because the Russian blader could only blink, and then a curt  
  
" He was my friend and room mate at one point." Was given as an answer. That does make sense, I mean the two did grow up in the Abby, but hated each other. Or so I thought.  
  
" And what the kid did was wrong, and unprofessional." I look down at the mess that was Kai's hand and sighed. I know injuries like that will take a long time too fully heal, if it does.  
  
" Besides, you will need help keeping him there. Kai ha."  
  
" Hates hospitals. I know." I cut him off, he blinks at this too, and I smile.  
  
" You're not the only person who knows Kai well. Last time he was really sick I was the one he asked to get to the hospital. I guess he had a high fever and didn't realize what he was asking me to do." Tala allows a small smirk to crease his lips, but then asks  
  
" What was wrong with him?"  
  
" Upper Respiratory Infection, really bad to the point where they kept him for two days." I smile at the memory. I stayed there with him, and slept half on his bed and half on a chair, during that time I got to know the withdrawn blader, and he began to trust me.  
  
" He got those a lot. I remember as a kid he would stay outside on the roof all night and then in the morning he would be coughing so bad. He wouldn't tell anyone though until he collapsed." Yeah that sounded like Kai, he keeps everything to himself and take all the weight on his shoulders. Silence envelops the hold and I am happy with the comfortable agreement established between us. I mean it is basically I won't interrupt you, you don't interrupt me. We ride like this for a good five minutes, and then the truck stops, and the back doors open. The two medics get the stretcher and unhook it, then pull it out. Tala and I follow behind them as they wheel Kai into the Emergency Room.  
  
" Wait Tala, what did that balder say to you?" I ask as we take seats in the waiting room, and begin filling out forms. Tala closes his eyes and sighs before opening them again. He looks at me and I see the inner turmoil at telling me.  
  
" They were sent to end Kai's Beyblading Career, in one way or an other."  
  
" Who sent them and why?"  
  
" Voltaire, he wants to take the only thing Kai has to live for away, take that away you destroy his will to fight."  
  
Identity Thief: Okay that was the first chapter. Yeah and I know, 'wow Tala is actually being NICE!' the two people who read it before I post it were like ' My god, he's actually going to help' yup, well that is what's going to the happen in my world. Next Chapter: Destroy all hope. REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	2. Destroy all Hope

Identity Thief: chapter 2, thanks for those reviews! Enjoy and review!  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
Chapter 2: Destroy All Hope  
  
(Rei)  
  
You know the clean hospital smell? The one that when you get home you want to wash it right off of you? Well, let's just say it's worse when you have to talk to doctors. My head was throbbing, mostly due to the fact that I have a very sensitive nose and I can pick up every smell known to man. Sighing I look over at Max and Tyson, who sit there playing cards. Every now and then Max will look over at the emergency doors, and then at me.  
  
" How long has it been?" the blonde haired boy asks, and I glance at the wall clock, and then look at the doors and then at Max.  
  
" Two and a half hours." I look down at the ' Eat, Sleep, Live Beyblade' Magazine in my hands and sigh. There was a huge article in there about our wins and how since the Bladebreakers became World Champions we have had to defend our title. Yeah, we had to defend our title, and we depended on Kai for our training, so we could stay ahead of our competition.  
  
" Um. Mr. Dickinson?" A female voice asks and it jolts me from my thoughts. I cast a glance at the nurse, who is standing timidly at the doorway. She is a small, plump woman with dark chestnut hair and blue eyes. Her smile is kind enough, but something is wrong.  
  
" He went out to the café. Can we help you? We're his team." Tyson says and I blink at the seriousness in his tone. The others don't seem effected and Tala even moves closer so he can hear what the nurse has to say. She smiles and moves further into the room, and then sits at a table.  
  
" I need to ask some questions about how Kai got these injuries." I start and look over at Tala, who seems to be contemplating what to say as well. The red haired Russian smiles gently and looks at the nurse.  
  
" He sustained them while Beyblading." He says simply and the nurse writes what down and then looks back up.  
  
" Okay, how?" Urg. they have to ask! Tala looks at his hands and then at the others, he seems to be creating a lie, but it's taking too long.  
  
" Was it intentionally? Or by accident?" She asks again and I feel Tala tense, Kenny looks nervous and ready to run, and Max is looking from us all and back in utter confusion.  
  
" His Bitbeast rebelled, and slammed into his hand. I guess Dranzer didn't like the style he was using and decided enough is enough." I suddenly bark out, the other's glare at me and I shrug my shoulders slightly. The nurse seems to buy this.  
  
" Okay, well thank you boys. You know I have a son who is in love with you Bladebreakers, always wanted to see your leader blade. Guess he won't be able too." She smiles sadly and walks out of the room. The others just stare and I shrug, sheepishly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Y-you just lied!" Tyson exclaims and Tala immediately tackles him, clamping one hand over his mouth to shut him up.  
  
" If you don't keep it down the nurse will be back, demanding we tell her the truth, and then she will file a police report, and Kai will be in deep shit." Tala snarls, releasing Tyson and climbing to his feet, glaring still at the Russian blader.  
  
" Why do you say that, Tala?" Tyson spits out the last part, making it known that he disliked what he just did. Tala only smirks and looks back at the blue-haired blader, meeting his challenging glare. Tyson was the first to look away, and Tala's smile only broadens.  
  
" Do you realize that he might not want to have to explain to the cops how he got other. injuries. I mean he's going to have a harder time with this, let's not make it any harder than it will be." I know what Tala is talking about. Kai's toned body is marred with scars and dents from years of hard training and even harder home life. If they said anything further than what was said the doctors and nurses will probably think the marks are more than your typical teen age boy's. (a/n: Ya know, the falling off the bike, and doing stupid things scars. Don't worry guys, I do it too. A lot.)  
  
" Alright, can we pester the doctors now?" Max asks from where he sits, holding a hand of cards.  
  
" That won't be needed, for a doctor is here." I jump at the unexpected voice, and turn quickly to see a tall, broad shouldered man with really dark brown eyes and graying black hair.  
  
" I am Doctor Dexter Ronald. I'm Kai Hiwatari's doctor." He smiles and sits down right across from the still card holding Max, and looks over us all.  
  
" I never thought I would have the chance to meet the famous Bladebreakers, and the added bonus of The Demolition Boys leader." He smiles and opens a folder, and nods his head at some unknown voice.  
  
" Well, Mr. Hiwatari seems to have gotten these injuries from a Beyblade attack? His hand was broken, and we will be placing steal plates in his hand and fusing the bones back together. This might be successful, but might not. His hand will be permanently unusable. His left eye is blinded. One of the blades on the attack ring caught his eyelid and split that open, and in doing so hit the eyeball. Permanently we have no idea, but your friend will not be able to see from that eye for a very long time. We did everything we could, and to do more we need to do surgery." Dr. Ronald looks us over and a sad look befalls his face. Then he asks  
  
" While examining him I also came across two fractured ribs and a half healed hairline fracture on his right wrist. Tell me boys, is this part of the accident or did this happen at a different time." I blink. Oh shit he found out about the beating! Shit. lie.. lie. umm I could tell him Kai fell down the stairs. no that won't work. He ran into a tree on his dirt bike. Yeah that sounds good.  
  
" Umm, Kai was doing tricks out in the pits back home and ran into a tree on his dirt bike. He said he was fine, and refused to go the hospital. Guess he wasn't." I lied, the others just nod in agreement, and the doctor smiles.  
  
" My son does stupid things like that as well." He then closes his folder and stands up.  
  
" If you will follow me, you may see Kai, but only for a few minutes." He walks from the room with the rest of us following behind him. He walks past rows of sick, injured and plain weird until he ends up at room 867, and opens the door. I blink at the drastic change in light, but quickly take in the shape of Kai lying on the bed, crimson eyes open and staring at the ceiling. His naturally pale skin seems three time paler and a light sheen of sweat cover his skin. The injured eye is covered in white bandages, but s small spot of blood shows through them, making Kai look like a demonic eye was implanted. His broken hand is lying flat in a cast, his fingers encased in a ramrod straight metal holder, immobilizing them to every standard. As we file into the room, the crimson eye shifts, a frown coming to his face as he sees us.  
  
" Hey Kai!" Tyson says happily, and moves over to his bedside. Kai only moves his head to face the other direction, refusing to look at Tyson, and the others.  
  
" Um guys? Maybe we should leave Rei to talk to him." Kenny speaks up and Tyson nods, leaving the bedside, but not before saying  
  
" You know, it doesn't matter what happens Kai, you are always part of this team and we will stand by you until the end. That's what teams. no wait. friends do. We won't leave you high and dry. That I promise." The he leaves, pulling Max and Kenny with him. Tala remands and snorts as the door closes behind him, and then barks some thing at Kai in Russian. Kai only stares at the opposite wall, and whispers something back in Russian. Whatever he said Tala became very angry and stalked from the room with a hiss. Slamming the door behind him, making myself jump and Kai shudder, now we are left alone. Timidly I walk over to where Kai faces the wall, and sit in the chair in the corner.  
  
" Kai."  
  
" Go away!"  
  
" No Kai. I'm your friend I want to help."  
  
" Fuck off Rei, I don't want your help."  
  
" You need my help more than ever!"  
  
" No. I don't. Go play with the other Bladebreakers, I'm not needed."  
  
" But you are!"  
  
" Go away, leave me alone!" " No."  
  
That was my show of defiance, Kai's cold crimson eye looks right at me and he snarls,  
  
" I don't want you, or anyone! Just leave me alone!" He shouts and tears slips down his cheek, leaving a wet trail down his face. He looks so broken, and sad. I lean forward and wrap my arms around the sobbing blader and just hold onto him as he cries himself into a pained and exhausted sleep.  
  
Identity Thief: Okay that was chapter 2! It came out crap! So badly it sucked!  
  
BladerSINbad: ya know, you should stop doing that.  
  
ID Thief: doing what?  
  
BladerSINbad: attacking Kai like that and making him disturbed.  
  
ID Thief: it's fun. Besides, I won't be able to torture him for a few days.  
  
BladerSINbad: Why not? I mean you can always torture him!  
  
ID Thief: I'm going camping for a few days, and I can only torture him on paper, which I hate doing bcs I have to type it up!  
  
BladerSINbad: I wanna go!  
  
ID Thief: O.O ur nuts! You live in Alaska! Like I'm going to drive to get you!  
  
BladerSINbad: I know you love me! Wait. that came out wrong.  
  
ID Thief: Yeah, okay people REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	3. I am the Phoenix, and I will rise from t...

ID Thief: I'm back! And I can say two things about my camping trip. One: it sucked due to the company I had to go with ::other than my parents:: and a wild black bear crossed the river right next to my camp, we got pics of him!  
  
BladerSINbad: yeah had fun huh? And you didn't come and get ME!  
  
ID: we've been through this...  
  
BladerSINbad: shut up and get writing even I want to see what happens!  
  
ID: my stories bite. I couldn't write to save my freaking soul.  
  
BladerSINbad: well, people are reading them right? Just write.  
  
ID: Fine, I will keep going, and just to let you all know, I have put 'Bonds' on hold, and I will be finishing that, this summer.  
  
BladerSINbad: YES! ::pumps air triumphantly::  
  
ID: ::snickers:: alright here u go.  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 3: I am the Phoenix, and I will rise from the ashes  
  
(Kai)  
  
I hate the hospitals, needles, doctors, that god-awful smell, and worse of all they enjoy keeping you there. At least now isn't as bad as last time I was in the hospital, last time I was in here for a few days, in ICU. Rei stayed with me, and he is still sticking by me.  
  
" Kai, we're here!" I cringe as Tyson runs into my room, trailed by Max and Kenny. Tyson is holding something in his hands, but due to the fact that I can only see out of one eye, the object is very flat. I squint and make out the flat object as being flowers.  
  
" Yay." I mutter and turn away. I don't know why I do this, mostly because I don't want them to see me like this, weak and helpless. I know I can't Beyblade anymore, and there is nothing left for me to do, I mean my whole life was Beyblading, and now that is gone, I have nothing. Maybe I should just leave, as soon as I get out of here, I will go, get some cash, hop on a bus and leave. Go somewhere where no one knows me, and I can live in seclusion. Be like Michael Jackson, a recluse (minus the glove and fascination with his nose. and other things).  
  
" Ya know, you should stop doing that." I am jolting from my escape plans and thoughts by a soft, yet determined voice behind me. I turn slightly and glance at Rei, who stands there holding flowers and not smiling. Actually he looks extremely pissed. I sigh, everyone was angry with me lately, and I don't blame them, it's my fault I am like this, and they probably don't want a cripple around them. I only mar their image now I truly am worthless, all those years of being told that and trying so hard, I have become it.  
  
" Kai say something." He says and I feel the bed go down a bit as he sits on it. I only stare out the window, watching the birds fly around after each other. I wish I could be that free, and happy.  
  
" Look I know you might not want us around, but Kai you are just going to have to deal with it." He says and I only breath in and out, wishing he would just leave me be. He shouldn't be using all his time worrying about me I am nothing anymore. He need not worry.  
  
" Rei, why do you do this?" I whisper but don't turn, I keep my back rigid and straight, expecting the same old answer, ' we are a team and we stick together' but that doesn't come.  
  
" You're my friend Kai, and right now you could use one." I look down at my busted hand and sigh, shaking my head.  
  
" No one wants to be my friend, I'm worthless." I say out loud and hear a sharp intake on breath. The part of the bed rises and I hear footsteps, then suddenly Rei is crouched in front of me, and I pull back.  
  
" No!" He grabs my chin and holds my face in place, as he looks me right in the eye. His golden ones are burning with fierceness that I have only scene once or twice.  
  
" You listen to me Kai Alexander Hiwatari, you are the captain of this team! We have tried to be your friends, but you keep pushing us further and further away! Why is that!? Tell me Dammit!" He shakes his head in frustration, and I can do anything but look at him, my own thoughts swirling.  
  
Why do we do that? The semi-normal said asks.  
  
Because we don't want to get hurt like before. The flat out loner side.  
  
Those people are different! These wouldn't harm us! Semi-normal  
  
Please people are all the same! Loner  
  
No they are not, these boys really are worried about us. Semi-normal (now stamping foot)  
  
They are only doing it because they know that if we trust them, it will make it easier for them to attack us while we are weak. Loner (Pointing finger)  
  
No, we don't think so! Rei wants to help us, and we need to let him! We are destroying ourselves from the inside out! Semi-Normal  
  
We need to protect ourselves! Loner  
  
We need someone to talk to! We are crying out for someone to understand! Semi-Normal  
  
We stay the way we are, we will only get hurt if we show the true inside. Loner  
  
NO!  
  
YES!  
  
NO!  
  
YES!  
  
I grab my ears in pain and rock back and forth, even my own mind is split! I can't do this anymore. The pain is just too great and nothing will make it go away.  
  
" STOP! No more!" I yell closing my eye tightly as the voices argue more, and finally all is silent. I open my eye cautiously and see Rei now concern written all over his features, and suddenly feel very ashamed. I make them worry, and sad. I should just end my pitiful existence and save them the troubles.  
  
" Kai, what? What's wrong?" Rei asks moving closer to me, but I draw my knees to my chest and hug them close.  
  
" Nothing." I whisper and close my eye against the concerned blader kneeling in front of me.  
  
" Oh come on, I'm not stupid!" He snaps and I am taken aback by the cold but hurt edge to his tone. My head snaps up and I look at him.  
  
" I just want to be your friend Kai, and I think you need one. Something must be wrong, if you will let me, I can try to help you!" He says, and a tear slips from his eye, as I watch he gets up and moves away.  
  
" Do you know Tala tells me not to try? He says your not strong enough to pull through this and that I should just let you stay in you misery. But you know what I say to him? I tell him 'screw you, he's my friend and captain and I will not turn my back on him, no matter how much he tries to push away.' Tala has given up on you, but the Majestics, White Tigers and All Stars haven't, and neither have we." He is near the door now, and I turn to look at him, his tear stained face fills me with grief.  
  
" Are you going to prove Tala right? That you are just going to lay down and die, or are you going to be a Phoenix and rise from the ashes once more?" With that he walks from the door, and it closes softly behind him. I sit there, staring at the flowers the Bladebreakers brought, and one was the color of fire, while the other's a bright yellow. Much like Dranzer's feathers, and fierce nature.  
  
" I am the Phoenix, and I will rise from the ashes." I say to no one and lay back on my bed, waiting for the doctor to come in for my check-up. A smile plastered on my face, while the words keep repeating in my head  
  
I am a Phoenix, and I will rise from the ashes.  
  
I am a Phoenix, and I will rise from the ashes.  
  
I AM A PHOENIX, AND I WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES!  
  
ID Thief: Yup that sucked so badly.  
  
BladerSINbad: ya know, stop doing that.  
  
ID Thief: doing what?  
  
BladerSINbad: saying your writing sucks, because it doesn't.  
  
ID Thief: well, my drawings do then!  
  
BladerSINbad: Not that drawing you did of Kai.. The other men you draw do suck but you know you bought that book and it still doesn't help!  
  
ID Thief: You can go now!  
  
BladerSINbad: jeez, testy today aren't we? Well Review for the Sped queen here!  
  
ID Thief: Hey just bcs I am I SPED... oh wait never mind.. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	4. Infections, and the heartless wonder spe...

ID Thief: Alright chapter 4 of ' Don't Throw your Life Away'!  
  
Terovahn: Oh whoopee..  
  
ID Thief: ::Glares at Griffin:: shut up you stupid bird, cat thing!  
  
Terovahn: ::snaps beak:: bite me.  
  
ID Thief: :O gross. wait. SINSABER!  
  
SinSaber: yeah?  
  
ID Thief: bite him. ::points to Terovahn::  
  
SinSaber: ::shrugs:: Okay ::attacks a now in human form Terovahn::  
  
Terovahn: No fair! He's not in a human form!  
  
SinSaber: well duh! I can get you better in my Panther form! Here, birdy!  
  
BladerSINbad: all right, well here you go, chapter 4!  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 4: infections and the heartless wonder speaks  
  
(Rei)  
  
I shift my butt on the hard waiting chair and sigh, the other's stare at me then go back to doing what they were doing.  
  
" How long has he been in there?" Kenny asks, coming up beside me with a few sodas. I open my Dr. Pepper and take a long swig from it, and swallow.  
  
" Two hours." I tell him and he blinks, I smile.  
  
" It takes a long time to fuse bones back together." The small boy smiles and moves to where Dizzi was, and asked her if she found any information on the team that did this to Kai.  
  
" Sorry Chief, nothing yet." Her mechanical voice says and I feel my heat sink slightly. If only Tala was here, he could help in the search, but the Russian boy refused to come, but asked that we call him if anything went wrong during Kai's surgery. I told him I would call when he gets out, but to the Tala only snorted and walked away.  
  
" Excuse me, Mr. Dickinson?" A nurse dressed in smocks came out of the operating room and stood at the door. Mr. Dickinson got up from where he sat and moved to where the young lady was standing. Her face was serious and I instantly knew something was wrong. I tense as Mr. Dickinson thanks her and walks back into the room, a grim look on his face.  
  
" Boys, the doctors have fused the bones back together, but there were other complications, seems Kai has developed an infection and they need to scrape the newly fused bones." He explains to us about the infection and I wince, the infection lives on the bones and Kai will be heavily medicated so he won't feel it when they scrape the bones. He will be in extreme pain, and might not even stay awake long due to the med.'s they are going to give him.  
  
" Is he out?" I ask, my voice nearly a whisper, but Mr. Dickinson smiles and nods.  
  
" Yes, he was asking about you all, before he went under and after he came back out. The doctors still say he's a bit incoherent and they can't allow anyone into the room."  
  
" We can't see him! Why aren't we allowed into the room!" Max asks suddenly cutting the BBA manager off. Mr. Dickinson is patient and looks at Max, who seems on the verge of being pissed or sad.  
  
" To get to the bones Max, the doctors have to leave the skin open, and if they allow people in there without special suits, you could give him an other infection or worse, it might kill him. Kai's immune system is very weak due to the fact that he is fighting the infection, so if any new sicknesses are introduced." He looks down, sighing and I know what he means,  
  
" Kai could die at our hands." I complete the sentence and the other's stare at me. Max sits down with a sigh, and Tyson goes over to where he sits, trying to comfort the blonde boy.  
  
" Can we see him?" I ask and Mr. Dickinson looks at me, his eyes shining with a knowing look. I smile up at him and he nods.  
  
" Come on, I'll show you where he is." The older man walks down the hall, leading us through the maze they call a hospital. We enter a wing where we had to be buzzed and and walked among many clean rooms, patients with bad infections, and ones who need round the clock care. Some look at us from behind the glass and I have the unnerving feeling that they are captives, and are wishing they could be like us. I watch the hallway, keeping my eyes from going to the many people now watching us. We walk through another set of doors and suddenly the scenery seems to change. The walls are not the same hospital white, they are now covered in Rainbow colors, bright and cheery. I look into some of the rooms and notice children are looking out at us. Some with IV's sticking out of their arms, other's without hair. All of them though seem quite happy, and content. They watch us walk among their rooms and turn the corner. Two little girls walk past us, laughing as their nurse aids help them walk, and I can't help but smile at the tiny black haired girl who flashes a toothy grin at me. In her Red shorts and white hospital shirt, she held a certain air about her that cheered up everyone.  
  
" Here we are boys." Mr. Dickinson stops in front of a small room, decorated inside with clouds. I peer into the room and see Kai lying on the bed, pale with eye closed. His damaged eye was uncovered and I could make out the some forty-three stitches there, and I shuddered despite myself. The young boy's arms were pierced with many IV's, most all medications to help fight the infection and speed up the recovery. The injured hand in question was wrapped in a white gaze, and sealed inside a special medical brace.  
  
" Here is an intercom if you wish to speak with him. He might not respond, but then again he was beginning to come around when they wheeled him in there." Mr. Dickinson clapped each of us on the shoulders and walks a few paces away, giving us our privacy.  
  
" Who wants to go first?" I ask and look over at the other's Max's face was still turned toward the blader inside and Tyson's as well.  
  
" I will." Kenny says and pushes the button on the wall, then begins talking.  
  
" Hey Kai. Umm, you might not be able to hear me but I am glade you are out of surgery, and well I was worried about you. Please pull through this, we're counting out you." He ends his message, and is about to turn away when a tired voice comes over the intercom.  
  
" Thanks Kenny.. I was worried about you guys too. Don't worry, it will take more than this to keep me down." I look up and see crimson eye open and blinking tiredly at us. His good hand pressed on a button on the side of the bed. A weak smile comes to his face, and Kenny laughs slightly.  
  
" Was up Kai?" Max is asking through the 'com and I see Kai's eye light up as the cheery voice fills the room.  
  
" The clouds it appears Max." He says and Max smiles. The boy had been so down with worry lately that not even a whole bag of Pixi sticks could get him out of it. Believe me, we tried.  
  
" Hey man, get out of there soon 'kay, we all miss you!" He smiles and then releases the button and a small laugh comes over the 'com.  
  
" Expect serious training when I do get out of here." Max nods and walks to where Kenny sits both smiling. Tyson steps up to the wall and pushes the button,  
  
" Nice room you got here man, chilling all by yourself ne? Yo how did you manage that!"  
  
" Oh trust me Tyson, I don't want to be here. You can have this room anytime you want!" Kai says and I smile. Tyson shakes his head  
  
" Don't think so, hey listen, we need you out here, not stuck in some clean room. Get you but better and get out of there!" He smiles and Kai rolls his eye, ten responds with a  
  
" And what if I don't want to?! This is my only refuge from you!" He laughs slightly and Tyson looked stunned, and moved by the window, sticking his tongue out. Kai shakes his head.  
  
" Guys I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" The three boy's nod and I smile as they walk off down the hall, leaving me with Kai. Pressing the button on the wall I draw Kai's attention away from something on the wall.  
  
" Were you really worried about us?"  
  
" Yeah, I always worry about the guys, they are just to young and will probably get themselves into trouble when I'm not there."  
  
" We glade to know we are loved."  
  
" Naw, only thought of."  
  
" Okay, well."  
  
" Look Rei, I. I took what you said into consideration and I truly do think I need a friend right now, this road isn't going to be easy, and I need someone to lean on while I'm walking it." His serious voice explains and I smile slightly. The cold, un-trusting blader is going to need a friend.  
  
" No problem Kai, just get out of there soon, so you can actually lean on me okay?" I smile and he smirks.  
  
" Yeah.. No. problem." His voice seems to drown in and out, and I look over at him, noticing the drooping eye and relaxed posture.  
  
" I'll be back tomorrow Kai, talk to you then?" I say and see him nod, his hand falling away from the button, I walk away giving the sleeping blader one last look, and walk down the hall.  
  
" Your Rei Kon aren't you?" A small voice asks and I turn, looking for an adult, but find the small girl who passed me earlier. I kneel in front of her.  
  
" Yes, and your name is?" I ask and her smile broadens.  
  
" Azumi Jinju" She laughs and looks down the hall to the room Kai is sleeping in.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll watch over your friend." She then skips off down the hall, but stops when her black hair falls from her head. She picks up the wig and then puts it back on her head, backwards. He turns and waves and is off down the hall. I smile and rise to my feet, and walk from the ward. I still have to call Tala, the Majestics, White Tigers and All Stars, just to tell them what was going on. He wants a friend, well, he's got a few who are concerned about him. And you just can't have one friend.  
  
ID Thief: There you go, chapter 4.  
  
SinSaber: Ya know, pretty soon you will have this done.  
  
ID Thief: yeah and then I can work on Bonds of Unbreakable Steal  
  
BladerSINbad: has anyone else noticed her titles really don't connect to the story?  
  
ID Thief: hey! I try okay! That and title chapter's a struggle with.  
  
SinSaber: how's that sunburn?  
  
ID Thief: ITCHY!  
  
BladerSINbad: see. if you brought me I would have protected you and made sure you put on sunscreen.  
  
ID Thief: I DID! But we went to Echo Lake, and it was the lowest I could find, 8spf, and it washed off.  
  
BladerSINbad: Oh.. Well, REVIEW!  
  
ID Thief: ah ha I got you off guard! But umm yeah PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	5. A party and a Guradian Angle

ID Thief: ::looks at BladerSINbad:: what chapter is this?  
  
BladerSINbad: ::rolls eyes:: it's the 5th you psycho.  
  
ID Thief: I'm not crazy, just a little unwell... lalala..  
  
BladerSINbad: Oh no! Not Matchbox 20! NO!  
  
ID Thief: ::turns up Disturbs Liberate your Mind::  
  
BladerSINbad: Wait no put matchbox 20 back on! NO! NOT DISTURBED!  
  
ID Thief: ::smiles evilly:: SINbad hates Disturbed. got you to shut up didn't it! ::begins to sing:: .Hatred that darkens the light in your eye..  
  
BladerSINbad: ::unleashes two bitbeast's on ID Thief:: Ahdri, and Savvah attack!  
  
ID Thief: ::allows SinSaber, FireKin, Sable Flame, and Kujo to have fun:: Let's get typing!  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 5: A party and a Guardian Angle.  
  
(Kai)  
  
So, my room has clouds painted on the walls, it is actually pretty cool. My room has no windows, only artificial light and the cleanest air I have ever breathed. Too bad I am hardly awake to appreciate my captivity. When I am awake, I usually chat with my team or anyone who comes into the room. Rei and the other's come about twice a day and just recently started bringing Johnny, Robert, and Oliver, Enrique I guess was out on dates with some of the girls in their hotel. The All Stars dropped by every now and then, and I usually got to talk with Michael who hogged the intercom.  
  
Tonight for some reason I wasn't really feeling very well. I was on the mend the infection wasn't spreading, but wasn't going down, but I was feeling okay. Tonight I wasn't, my head ached and I was hot. Lying on top of my sheets I thanked every god I could think of for the normal clothes I was given. The staff actually gave me a smock to wear, because I refused to wear the gown. Glancing at the clock on the wall I notice it's almost time for dinner, but suddenly don't feel very hungry. Watching the staff walks by, some waved at me and I waved back I wait for my team and whoever would be joining us for dinner.  
  
" Kai!" I look over at the window and smile at Tyson who is jumping up and down, trying to get my attention. Rei was standing there, holding onto a pizza box as was the other seven boys and one girl who were standing with them. I blink when I see Li and the White Tigers standing there, wow.  
  
" My friend it is good to see you." Li says through the intercom and I reach over to press the button on my bed, smiling as I did so.  
  
" And you Li, to bad it had to be under these circumstances." He roars with laughter.  
  
" Ah, but whenever will I be able to see you behind glass ever again?" He asks and I shake my head.  
  
" Hopefully never." The leader of the White Tigers nods his head and shifts his pizza box. Kevin the small green haired blader was already on the bench the nurses had put out in front of my room, eating his anchovy and pineapple pizza. I was extremely glade I couldn't smell that.  
  
" Good evening Kai." I jumped as the voice calls from the air chamber outside my room. I looked over and the kind nurse named Lisa walks into my room, wearing gloves and a mask, her hair tied back in a shower cap. She carries a plate of food with her, an Italian Sub with a Dr. Pepper. I look up at her suspiciously and she smiles evilly.  
  
" Ready guys?" She calls to the now standing groups of bladers. I blink when I realized the Majestics, and All Stars, along with Mr. Dickinson, Bruce (Tyson's dad) and Mr. Granger Senior were standing there. Along with Azumi, the small girl whom I found out was actually nine years old. They all started singing  
  
" Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to yooouuuu! HAAAPPY BIRTHDAAAY KAAAIIIII, Happy Birthday to you!" I can only blink and then throw the sheets over my head, making it all disappear.  
  
" Now Kai, How are we supposed to eat and celebrate your sixteenth birthday with you hiding under the sheets?" Mr. Dickinson.  
  
" How did you all find out?" I ask from under the sheets, still hiding.  
  
" Medical charts." Lisa says and places the tray on my bed and then leaves. I peek out from under the sheets and see everyone else eating, and the sounds of happy conversation coming through the now open intercom.  
  
" Not a bad sixteenth birthday party huh?" Tyson asks, his mouth full of Pizza. I nod and start eating my sub, man it feels good to be eating normal food. Soon, I am basically finished since I can only use one hand and my medication makes me not all that hungry. The others are already finished and Azumi was running around, showing them her dance. She is such a young girl, yet her young life is about to end soon. Yet she seems not to care, and dances around happily, making everyone around her happy, even me. Azumi comes to visit me everyday and sits and talks until the nurses come and get her at nine to go and do tests and do more treatments.  
  
" Azumi, where did you learn that?" I ask and the small girl turns and flashes me a grin before skipping to the window and pressing her face close to the glass, and says  
  
" Li, and the other White Tigers." I smile and look questioning over at the pink haired girl, who was dancing with Azumi. Mariah flashed me an untrusting look, and went back to dancing, grasping the tiny arms and moving in a sacred dance style. I know Mariah doesn't like me, and she has every right not to, I mean I betrayed her dream-lover and took her Bitbeast, and then allowed Rei to get injured. But you know I really don't give two shits what she thinks about me, I don't really like her either. My headache flared again, accompanied by a sharp pain in my ribs, and I gasp slightly as my previously injured rib protests. This is extremely weird, because my ribs really didn't hurt after the beating, and from what the doctor said it was a slight fracture. I don't know why now, so suddenly that it is hurting again.  
  
" Kai? Are you okay?" A concerned voice calls into my room, and I blink past the waves of extreme pain, and smile weakly, hoping they don't notice the grimace on my face.  
  
" Yeah-just a bit- tired is all." I lie, and feel the tightness get worse and my breathing become more labored.  
  
" Well, all this excitement probably wore you out. We'll come by tomorrow and see you." Emily told me and I smile, making it look like it was only tired and not suffocating. The All Stars wave and I raise my hand, forcing it to move. The White Tigers and Majestics leave with a promise of returning soon, and that only leaves my team and Azumi, who was arguing with a nurse.  
  
" Kai are you sure you're alright? You are really pale." Rei states, moving closer to the window, like that would help see what's wrong with me.  
  
" Yeah, just tired." I say, emphasizing this by leaning back on my bed and blinking away a yawn. Tyson waved as he walked away followed by Kenny and Max, who looked like they were about to fall asleep.  
  
" We'll see you in the morning!" Tyson calls and I yell out  
  
" Okay, but make sure you train!" and wish I hadn't, my lungs closed off, making me choke. I hear Azumi yell about something and hear Rei pounding on the glass, but I can't respond my air was cut off.  
  
" Someone poisoned the air!" I hear Azumi yell.  
  
" Kai! Stay awake!" * Pound* *Pound *  
  
" You have to help him, he's choking!"  
  
" No Kai! Don't close your eyes!" The words are becoming slurred, and distant. I hear the door open, and feel hands on my body, and try to open my eyes, I catch a flash of red, and that is all.  
  
My world goes black  
  
Silent and peaceful  
  
And I wait the time the light comes back  
  
Will it ever?  
  
ID Thief: Okay anyone can disagree, but MY WRITING SUCKS!  
  
SableFlame: ::looks at Beyblade poster:: And here I thought you were a Kai nut!  
  
ID Thief: ::stops ranting and raving to stare at wolf: I am, but I like this poster!  
  
BladerSINbad: Hey it's got them all! 0.0 I MUST HAVE!  
  
ID Thief: Alright I admit, I like Robert, and Johnny, Tala, KAI! And Li, Michael isn't really my favorite person. but I couldn't get one with just THEM on it.  
  
BladerSInbad: what you didn't want the cool apocalyptic death brings poster?  
  
ID Thief: are you kidding? My mother would shoot me and then bury me in the foundation if I bought that and put it in my room! I'm lucky I got a 'Choppers' shirt!  
  
BladerSINbad: Oh and I dissagree, I HATE UR MUSIC! And you should stop saying you're a bad writer! I'M THE WORSE WRITER IN THIS WORLD!  
  
ID Thief: o.0 okay.. Please review.. Please? Oh and Stormy and I are thinking about restarting 'If I Die Before I wake.' But since I did the typing and I still have 'bonds' to finish, that might not be done for a while, and I don't even think If I die is on my system any more..REVIEW! 


	6. Motives Inside and a Headstrong Promise

BladerSINbad: :: Turns ID's radio station to something else.:: Oh yea. way better than Rock 101.1 WAAAAAYYY better.  
  
ID & human form Deceit walk in:: what the hell are you doing to BOB!?  
  
BladerSINbad: Bob? Who the hell is that? ::looks around for human::  
  
ID Thief: MY RADIO! U molested it! ::grabs radio dial and turns back to Rock 101.1::  
  
BladerSINbad: your radio is named Bob? What the hell is wrong with you?!  
  
ID Thief: ::Thinks while hugging Bob:: Everything! And if you EVER touch Bob again I will personally hand you something valuable! ::Puts Bob back on desk and begins singing to Audio Slave::  
  
Deceit: Ya know, he sounds like he's high.  
  
ID Thief: Probably is.. Oh and someone asked why Tala was being such a dick (or something close to that) in the last few chapters, well here is the reason. This is a Tala and Kai talk chapter! With a little of the other's in it.  
  
Deceit: Let's go! Chapter 6 up!  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 6: Motives inside, and a headstrong promise  
  
(Tala)  
  
I realize I have been a real ass to Kai and Rei. Actually all the teams that have tried to convince me to go and see Kai, I have basically told them to take a hike, but not in so many words. Well, my good half kept bugging me and finally I gave in, just to make it shut up! So I have decided to go and see him, I mean it is his sixteenth birthday and from what I remember, Kai never celebrated his birthday, and the teams wanted to make it cool for him. Then he ended up in the hospital and all this crap happened to him, but they seemed hell bent on doing this.  
  
Walking up the hall I notice the banging noise, and count down to the room Kai was supposed to be in. Rei was pounding on the window, and a little girl named Azumi, whom Rei and the other's call Kai's Guardian Angle was yelling something like 'The air is poisoned!' This gets my attention and I race down the hall, Rei turns to me and I notice his worried face, and the tears brim his eyes.  
  
" K- Kai is trapped, and not r-re-responding!" I slide to a halt and watch as Kai's undamaged eye closes and slumps forward. My mind races and I without thinking, run into the clean room area, and slam the open button. The door opens with a hiss and I am right at Kai's side, his good eye opens slightly and then clouds over, as the air shuts down his lungs. His convulsing body bucks against my arms and I drag him from the not so safe room. Laying him on the floor, I am shoved to the side by three doctors and three nurses, who are instantly trying to resuscitate him, but Kai seems to not be taking it. I shake my head as the doctor orders me from the area, and then kneel beside Kai, yelling into his ear in Russian  
  
" You are stronger than this you sissy!"  
  
Nothing,  
  
" I thought I would be the one dying before this!"  
  
Nothing  
  
" Stop running with the devil and get your sorry ass back here!"  
  
A tentative breath, I smile  
  
" You are such a cop-out! We still have yet to see who the better balder is!"  
  
A deeper breath, and then another one  
  
" Final battle means the both of us!"  
  
The eye twitches, the doctors stop and watch  
  
" ARE YOU GOING TO LET VOLTAIR WIN!?"  
  
Eye opens and focuses right on me, I smile evilly  
  
" Not on your life.." Just a whisper, but the strong growl to it makes me smile slightly. I clasp his good hand and lean closer, and in accented English I whisper  
  
" Welcome back from the hell run brother." Kai nods and smiles slightly and fights the doctors as they try to put a mask on. Azumi and Rei run into the small entry room and kneel beside Kai, and my brother smiles, and is instantly hugged by the tiny girl. Rei claps him on the shoulder and smiles, wiping back tears. Kai closes his eye and goes limp, the doctors place him on a stretcher and move him to another room, with us in tow.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Rei, Azumi, the other Bladebreakers and myself sit in the waiting room. I sigh in frustration as the others keep looking at me. Tyson casting me suspicious looks, while Kenny keeps asking me questions about the team that did this to Kai.  
  
" Look, all I know is that their leader's name is Sully. And he was a major ass, and Tyson if you don't STOP giving me those looks I will personally set Wolborg free on your ass." I smile slightly as the younger team member and lean back in my chair.  
  
" Hey I think I found something!" Kenny yells and I jump when the other's run over quickly. I stand over the other's and watch as Dizzi explains about the team, and to my fear I was right.  
  
" The team, known as Sinful Bladers their leader's name is Sully and they were kicked out of the BBA membership due to not playing by the rules. They have actually almost killed seven bladers and caused major injury to many amateurs." The trapped bitbeast tells us and I groan. Of course, Voltaire would hire blader's with worse attitudes than Kai and I put together! They love hurting people with their blades, and know how to do damage.  
  
" Damn you Voltaire." I curse and Tyson looks at me again.  
  
" Ya know, you've been acting very distant ever since this started, and then you suddenly show up, right when Kai is being poisoned. How do we know you aren't helping these Sinful Bladers?" Tyson asks and I feel my anger rise. I am about to haul off and slug the smaller boy but am stopped by a deep voice  
  
" Tyson, you should watch your mouth. Tala might just pound you into the dirt son." I cast a look at the doorway and Bruce Granger stands in the doorway, his arm wrapped in a bandage, and pack slung over his shoulder.  
  
" Dad! What are you doing here! What happened to you!?" Tyson cries and lunges himself at a laughing Bruce. While Tyson and his dad argue over something I notice a doctor standing in the doorway.  
  
" Umm? Bladebreakers I presume?" I nod and the other's sit down to hear what thae doctor has to say.  
  
" Well, you friend is very lucky to be alive." My stomach clenches at this, last time a doctor said that about Kai his spine was chipped in nine different places, and they didn't hold much hope. But he did pull through, with only mild backaches and stiffness, and the promise of arthritis when he gets older.  
  
" The air in the room, was poisoned with a very rare chemical agent, that we can't even put our fingers on. All we know is that if he wasn't pulled out by this young man, he would be dead, or worse have sever brain damage." Everyone hisses and Tyson looks right at me, and I feel suddenly pissed off at him.  
  
" Tyson! If I wanted Kai dead, do you think I would pull him out?!" I shout and get to my feet, startling everyone. Rei is instantly on his feet, playing mediator. I slam my fist down on the table in frustration and stalk form the room, and down the hall. The nurses station looms in front of me and I stop, then walk over to the nice lady who smiles at me.  
  
" Can I help you young man?" the nice red haired lady asks and I nod my head.  
  
" May I please have the room number for Kai Hiwatari?" I ask, and the woman types on her computer, then looks up.  
  
" Room 642, it's right down this hall on your first right." I thank her and walk down the hall, checking off numbers as I go. Finally I come to room 642 and outside the door is the name Hiwatari and Jinju. Hesitantly I knock and nothing comes, so I push the door open and bite my lip, then walk in. Lying on the bed in front of me is Kai, my brother in all but blood(1). He is pale as the hospital sheets, and a breathing mask is over his mouth and nose. His eye is closed, and the other is bandaged. I pull a chair over and sit down, hopefully not waking him. The bad hand is resting by his side, while his other has been immobilized due to the amount of IVs in it. Smiling I place a hand on his soft slate colored hair, and my smile widens when he sighs.  
  
" I never did tell you why I was so bent on being better than you did I?" No response, so I look around and continue.  
  
" You escaped. You got to be your own person, without the Abby behind you. The outside world was yours for the taking, and you took it by storm. Ya know I watched the many battles that you fought, usually after Boris annualized them and your grandfather probably beat you for doing something wrong. I watched you lose to Tyson in the Qualifications, and felt extremely happy when you made it to Russia." I look down and grasp his hand, squeezing it slightly.  
  
" The you joined Biovolt again and right then I wanted to slaughter you for doing something so stupid. You played right into their hands and in the end destroyed them." I take a breath and remove my hand from his head.  
  
" I envy you. So free, yet for some reason you are so sad. What makes you so lonely?" I ask, and prepare to leave, but a whispered  
  
" Being lonely is only half of my problems." I turn my eyes wide to stare right into a crimson one, full of fire. Unlike the eye that I was forced to look into on the day of the attack, the dull and lifeless one. This one burned with a fire, the fire of a Phoenix.  
  
" Hello brother." A small smile and a cough I sit by his side once again, so he wouldn't have to talk so loud.  
  
" Was up man?" I ask, and he shrugs, his sluggish muscles making him wince.  
  
" Did you mean what you said?" He asks, and I take a breath and close my eyes. He has the right to know, for Kai is just as damaged as I am. If not more, but I think about the same.  
  
" Yes, I do envy you, and I was happy you came back to the Demolition Boys, but sad that you played into the hands of Biovolt once more." His eye never leaves mine, and I can't force myself to break it.  
  
" I have something to ask of you." He says, and I nod my head, he should already know I would do anything to help him, even if he didn't want it.  
  
" I'm going to have a bit of trouble getting back on my feet. Take over the training of my team Tala. Tyson needs discipline, and Max needs his sugar regulated. Kenny needs someone on his case for sleep and Rei just needs someone with a high skill level to blade against."  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" I have everything I need. Good friends, a strong team and killer determination." He smiles and I laugh. If that was one thing Kai was never without was a fierce determination.  
  
" I will promise to take care of your team Kai, on one condition." I hold up one finger and Kai groans softly but ends in a cough.  
  
" Here we go * Cough*" He rolls his eyes and I put a semi-hurt look on my face.  
  
" Fine, guess your team won't get any better.." I look away.  
  
" Okay, Okay, what's the condition?" He asks, grabbing onto my arm in a weak grasp. I am slightly shocked by this, but brush it off.  
  
" When you are ready to come back, you have to fight me for the right. Best Blader leads, and no showing throat." I tell him and he nods.  
  
" No showing throat wolf boy?"  
  
" Shut up chicken leg."  
  
" Eat me."  
  
" Do you really want to go there?"  
  
" No, but when I do come back, I'll be packed for wolf."  
  
" You're on, and it's packed for BEAR!"  
  
" Whatever." His eye is dropping slightly and I grasp his good hand, squeezing it, symbolizing the deal as truth and honorable.  
  
" See you tomorrow brother." He squeezes back and I know he will honor the deal. Kai never gives into anything, especially if it deals with his team. Nothing comes between him and his team. The breathing becomes long and even, and I untangle my hand from his, and silently move to the door.  
  
" Honor is the only thing we have left. We honor each other." I whisper and then close the door with one last look at my strong brother. He will soar once more, I know he will.  
  
Living so free is a tragedy  
  
When you can't be  
  
What you want to be  
  
Living so free is a tragedy  
  
When you can't see  
  
What you need to see  
  
ID Thief: okay that was a random song they were playing on Rock 101.1 and I typed it as fast as I could.  
  
Deceit: Ya know, this music is okay. not great but okay. Like this song. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!  
  
ID Thief: I don't know, but it's better than what they were playing on 'Do it or Screw it' last night.  
  
Deceit: do I even want to know what that is?  
  
ID Thief: nope. ^.^ to young to know love.  
  
Dwayne: Hey did you watch The Big O last night.  
  
ID Thief: yeah, and cried at the lose of Inuyasha, and almost jumped for joy at the sight of Trigun.  
  
Brooder: hey when is King of the Bandit Jing coming out?  
  
ID Thief: June 22nd. I wanted to cry, I was going to get the first Trigun movie, but didn't have enough, and then Fye didn't have my Hellsing soundtrack.  
  
Brooder: O poor wittle Genkai  
  
ID Thief: ::growls:: Shut up KUWABARA! ::stick out tongue::  
  
Brooder: ::shrugs:: this is fun, can't WAIT until school starts again!  
  
ID Thief: I can..... Okay folks REVIEW! Tell me how's it going! I think it sucks and "If I Die Before I Wake' WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS I POUND OUT A CHAPTER! YAY! ::dances and gets looked at:: stop staring you butt munches!  
  
Brooder & Dwayne & Deceit: ::begin sword fighting::  
  
ID Thief: Oh man.. This sucks! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	7. Geting back up on that horse

ID Thief: Okay here is Chapter 7, and yes no one else is around, which sucks. So here you go, knock your selves out. ::hopefully that didn't come out as rude as I think it did ^.^:: Okay Type O Negative! I don't Want to be me! Oh yea let's go!  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 7:Getting back up on that horse  
  
(Kai)  
  
" Ow!" I snap at the nurse, who decided it was a good time to try and move my injured hand the wrong way. She looked down and gave me a nasty glare before returning back to stretching the muscles.  
  
" Ow." I hiss out and she stops, huffing.  
  
" Well if you did those exercises I gave you to do, we wouldn't be having this problem!" She snaps and drops my hand, I feel my frustration rise and I can't help it, so I give into the temptation.  
  
" Ya know, those stretches you gave me don't work bitch!" She is startled and blinks at my harsh language and then lectures me.  
  
" Young men like you shouldn't use that kind of language! What kind of parents did you have!?" I snicker and retort  
  
" I didn't have any! So piss off!" I swear these hospital people purposely piss you off just to make your blood pressure rise, so they have to keep you there! Growling as she reaches for my hand I curl it closer to my body.  
  
" Fine, I will see you tonight. Maybe your attitude will not be so bad then!" She huffs and walks out of the room. I snarl a curse under my breath and pull out Dranzer, who flares a red and then stops. Ah, even she knows what I am feeling.  
  
" There are only trying to help you know." A female voice says from the bed beside me where Michael, Robert, and their teams stand, along with Tala and my-his team.  
  
" Yeah, by butchering my hand." I say, putting Dranzer on the bed and getting up. I then think about what I am doing and put her in my belt pocket. (a/n: ya know the pocket that you can put on your belt, one of those)  
  
" Wait, before we go outside for lunch, we have something for you." Rei says, stopping me dead in my tracks. Okay, so they have something, and I am actually HUNGRY today! Jeez.  
  
" Here you go Kai!" I look at Tala's out stretched hand and blink. Sitting on his palm is a black patch. The shiny material draws my attention and I look up at them. Robert stands beside Johnny, who is smiling smugly. I reach out and take it, running the patch around in my hand, feeling the smooth texture.  
  
" You would think he never felt silk before!" Robert says and I look pointedly at him, brining his eyes to look right at mine.  
  
" I haven't." The others just kind of stare at me. I guess they all thought I slept on silk sheets and wore silk boxers and was use to expensive things. Well, the most expensive thing I have ever owned was probably my.. Disc man. Yup, that was what seventy dollars? Everything else was either second hand or given to me.  
  
" Thanks." I turn my back on them, not wanting them to see the damage, and take off the bandage, and then replace that with the black patch. Turning back around I readjust it, making sure it set in a way where they couldn't see under it.  
  
" Looks good on you." Eddie says and I smile at him, then at Tala, who nods his head in approval.  
  
" Now Kai, how would you like to do a Bey battle?" Tala asks, his blue eyes shimmering with pride and a hidden agenda. I smile evilly and nod, hell yeah!  
  
" Let's go." I follow the group of bladers out and down two flights of stairs and out into the sunlight, where I had to squint.  
  
" We're not going to EAT first?!" Complaining, I know right where that is coming from. I risk a glance at Tyson who was standing with Kenny and Max, both we're watching me intently. Hmm wonder why?  
  
" No, this won't take too long." Tala snaps and I look at him, then say in Russian  
  
" Ya know I asked you to TRAIN him, not STARVE him." To which Tala replies  
  
" Hey, same thing man, that's how we learned."  
  
" Still, we were conditioned! They aren't! Jeez man c'mon!"  
  
" Calm down Kai, he isn't dying!"  
  
" You're not taking care of my team right!"  
  
" Oh and you did!?"  
  
" Yeah I did, I got them training and I didn't starve them!"  
  
" No only yourself!"  
  
"..."  
  
" What nothing to say NOW!"  
  
" It's not your problem!"  
  
" The hell it's not!"  
  
" Go to hell Tala!"  
  
" Been there, done that!"  
  
" Didn't get a tan huh?"  
  
" NO!" He then shoves me, and I go flying back and slammed into the gound with a thud, right onto some old back injury. I grunt and just stare at the sky, feeling somewhat betrayed. Tala then looms over me and I snarl at him, lashing out with my legs.  
  
" Get up!" He yells. I blink and try.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
" Get UP KAI!" he yells again and now the other's are around me.  
  
" I can't......." I mutter and Tala's hard eyes grow harder.  
  
" Bull shit, GET UP!" he reaches down to grab me, but when he does I clench my eyes shut, and he hauls me to my feet.  
  
" Kai.." Rei starts but I glare at him, and he backs away a few steps. Good choice cat boy.  
  
" Let's go!" Tala yells at me and stands ready. I growl and move to the flat surface we were to blade on. Taking my launcher form my pocket and then putting Dranzer into the holder, I grasp the handle with my good hand and slip my thumb into the ripcord. I move my legs so they are spaced out, giving me more balance, and wait for Robert's signal.  
  
" Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!" He cries and I pull with all my might, and send Dranzer to the surface, she shows her willingness with sparks from her base. Tala's Beyblade screams after mine, making Dranzer run, then suddenly she stops, as does Wolborg, they just spin there for a minute, and then begin attacking, strange. I look up at Tala, and see the same confusion written on his features as well.  
  
" Dranzer, finish him off!" I yell and the blade obeys, flying right at the opposing blade, then suddenly Tala's blade disappears. Oh shit! I look around, but don't see Wolborg anywhere. I'm screwed, images of the last time this happened flash through my mind like lightning.  
  
The blade coming at my head  
  
The explosive pain as it hit  
  
More pain and sounds of breaking bones  
  
Dragon's fire running through my limbs  
  
I turn and see the blade coming at my head, and I duck, throwing my weight back on my heel, and then to the ground, where I lay. My skull bounces painfully off the brick and I groan, not again.  
  
" Tala what the hell is you problem!" Robert, his snotty voice is very angry.  
  
" He's fine, now I know what we have to work on." Tala, that bastard, I'm going to kill him and destroy Wolborg! Growling I open my eye and see two golden colored ones staring right at me, and I jump. Rei pulls back just in time to avid being slugged, a slight smile playing on his feline features. I raise myself into a sitting position, and glare at Tala, who stands two paces from me. That motherf*cker before my brain has a chance to contact my body I launch myself at the full Russian blader, screaming in a combination of Japanese and Russian.  
  
(Rei)  
  
The match between the two had been going well, until Kai's cold features suddenly went pale with fright. He was looking around and then ducked. With my cat eyes I could see the blade come flying at his head, and just skim where it was. Kai's body was thrown back, but his heel didn't catch him, and he fell with a * smack* on the brick. He just lay there, and I ran right to him. Kneeling beside him I try to drown out the argument between Robert and Tala. Kai's crimson eye opens and shocked look races through the depth and Kai instantly lashes out with a fist, and I jump out of the way. Same old Kai, always violent, I know what is going through his head right now. Kai stares at Tala, and I see the anger burning deep inside his eye, and almost get plowed over as the Russian and Japanese teen launches himself at Tala, roaring at the red headed teen in both his native languages. I reach out to grab his arm, but he's slips right through, and Eddie, whom had been watching in grim silence made to tackle him, but Kai jumped his attempt, and got his forearm pressed against the other boy's throat. This time it was Tala's turn to hit the ground. Kai snarled and pressed harder, while Tala struggled to get away from him. Michael, Robert, Johnny and myself ran to where Kai was, and were grabbing his shoulder's trying to get Kai off the boy.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" We all stop our sad attempts at trying to get the enraged Blader off Tala and turned to see Mr. Dickinson, standing there with a pissed off look on his old features. His mouth was open in disbelief, as was Bruce Granger's.  
  
" Kai get off Tala now!" He shouts and I jump at the forcefulness in his voice. Not once have I ever heard him raise his voice, and this was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed. I hear coughing behind me and turn to see Tala, rubbing his throat, blood running form his nose and mouth. Wait a minute, some one's missing.  
  
Kai was no where to be seen.  
  
ID Thief: Chapter7 done. Oh and just to let you all know, death threats don't scare me, I have had worse done to me. So me killing of Kai, and people saying ' If you kill Kai I will Kill you' don't scare me, and I will kill him if I feel like it.  
  
Sinsaber: Nicely put. ::Sharpens claws::  
  
ID Thief: Thank you oh and for those of you that are confused, Brother's in all but Blood, means they are brother's in ever sense except blood. It was something Cutter and Skywise (ElfQuest by Wendi and Richard Pini) called their two elves. Just means they are strongly bonded and all.  
  
Skywise: yup, and then there are times you wish you weren't bonded :: Points to Cutter, whom is stuck in a tree opening::  
  
Cutter: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!  
  
Skywise: No my chief it is not..  
  
ID Thief: ::pokes Skywise:: since I'm not a wolf rider, do I have to be nice?  
  
Cutter: ::Glares::  
  
Skywise: No, Timmain knows I'm not.  
  
ID Thief: ::smiles evilly:: REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	8. Sully and the Sinful Bladers Attack! aga...

ID Thief: Okay, well the 9th chapter of Bonds was put of on Thursday, and this one is probably up today as well.. Never know.  
  
SinSaber: Don't you do anything during the day?  
  
ID Thief: yeah chores and I played the Beyblade Video game for Playstation.  
  
SinSaber: OMG you can actually play that!? ::shocked::  
  
ID Thief: ::glares at IceHawk:: Umm yea. I'm really good at Sledstorm. Not as good as my step dad but good enough. The Beyblade one is hard though, and I was Kai and I beat the snot out of Tala! Yay! Go me!  
  
Kai: Hahaha! I can beat him anyways!  
  
Tala: You stupid little.. ::walks away grumbling::  
  
ID Theif: So I dub thee unforgiven! ::listening to Metallica's Unforgiven:: What I've felt, what I've know.  
  
Kai: ::Wraps Duct Tape around ID's mouth:: SHUT UP!  
  
ID Thief: ::Glares and starts typing::  
  
Don't Throw you Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 8: Sully, and the Sinful Bladers attack! ::again::  
  
(Kai)  
  
I'm shaking, I never thought I would ever attack my own brother!  
  
' He deserved it.' Oh gods here we go again.  
  
" No he didn't, he was trying to prove a point."  
  
' He bled! We made the great Tala bleed!' I grab my head and screw my eye shut, why must they always argue when I'm confused!  
  
" Shut the hell up both of you!" I yell at my own mind and it goes silent. Hmm, I guess to do have special powers. Looking around me I realize I have walked/ ran to the docking station at the back of the hospital. Hmm, this should be a good place to hide until things calm down. One thing I have always been good at is hiding. I hide behind masks, I hid when my grandfather came to take me and kill my family, I hid when he was pissed, but someone always managed to find me. Finding a nice spot behind a few boxes, out of sight and out of mind I sat down, pulling Dranzer out of my pocket as I did so. Handling my blade I let my thoughts go back to the day we won the world championships.  
  
(Oh I still haven't seen the ending of the series so I have no idea)  
  
Tyson was jumping for joy at his win over Tala, and the other's were all but yelling 'YOU SUCK' at the Demolition Boys. The opposing team stood there, their eyes cold and emotionless, Tala's cold blue ones focused mainly on mine. (a/n: was he even there?) Casting one last look at my team I cautiously move over to where Tala stands, holding Wolborg. Making sure my team wouldn't notice my talking with Tala, knowing they are still weary of my nature.  
  
" So you little friend won." Tala snaps his cold voice tells me he is neither happy, nor angry.  
  
" Yeah, Tala." I look right at him and he brings his eyes to mine.  
  
" What will happen to you?" I ask, knowing what might happen. Tala sighs and looks at his bitbeast, then back at me.  
  
" Take Wolborg, probably kill him, and I have been officially kicked from the Abby." I suck in a breath. I know how hard it is to come from the Abby, and see the outside world, when I first left, I had no idea what to do with myself. I actually thought of ending my life, but then said ' what a cowardly way out, and you were never taught to be a coward'. So I lived on, and did what I had to.  
  
" Give me Wolborg, and I will wait for you at the Airport, your going to live with me in the apartment Mr. Dickinson has rented for the team and myself." I tell him and hold out my hand, waiting for the Wolf Spirit to be dropped into my hand.  
  
" Kai."  
  
" I will not be taking no for an answer." I shake my head and see Tala's solemn face light up slightly. He takes Wolborg off his blade and drops the bit into my hand, then places his hand on my shoulder.  
  
" You are truly my brother, and the most stubborn person I have met." I smile, of course.  
  
" I will not leave you to the wolves Tala." He laughs slightly and I clasp his hand, making the promise true.  
  
"Be there, or I'll be coming to get you Tala, don't make me do that." I clap him on the shoulder and make my way back to my team, Wolborg safely in my pocket, along with Dranzer's empty blade.  
  
  
  
I hear footsteps and look up, and sigh as two blue-gray peek at me over the boxes. Azumi, my shadow has found me.  
  
" Azumi?" I ask, and the tiny girl giggles, and then walks around the separating boxes, and sits at my side. I feel her move closer, and smile despite myself.  
  
" Was up Kai? Why ya hidin'? she asks, her young innocent voice happy and pure. I look at her and see the innocents shinning in her and suddenly feel sorry. Azumi is so happy, but her life is less than good. The young girl has been in and out of hospital's since birth, she has a very rare condition which is slowly killing her, and from what the doctors say, there will be no trip home this time. Yet although she has experienced so little, she is happy and seems to brighten any room she walks into. Nothing seems to get her down, and on many occasions she has lightened my mood some.  
  
" Problems Azumi." I tell her and she nods. Her body warm and vibrating as she begins to hum. Then stops. Her brings bright eyes to look at me and I see the questioning look in them.  
  
" Why did ya beat the shit outa Tala?" Azumi asks bluntly and I widen my eyes. I guess she was watching, for some reason she has become sort of a mascot for the team. They guys treat her like a sister and she treats them like older brothers. Even her parents were happy too meet the boys' she calls her on-off family.  
  
" One watch your language. Don't repeat what you hear Eddie, Steve and the others say, and two, Tala decided to help me, and I didn't like the way he was helping." I tell her and she seems to think this over, and opens her mouth, but doesn't have time to say anything because the boxes in front of us are thrown to the side. I quickly grab the girl to my side and place my body in front of hers, protecting her.  
  
" Aw, isn't this precious! The great Kai helping a tiny dying girl!" A cold mocking laughter comes from our assailants. I turn to face the mocker, keeping a shaking Azumi behind me, and my eyes widen in shock. The same boy who's blade attacked me, is standing in front of me smiling cruelly.  
  
" Who the hell are you!" I yell and three more boys come out from somewhere behind the first, all smiling except one.  
  
" I am Sully, leader of the Sinful Bladers. These here are my team mates, A- Jax" He gestures to a burly boy with forest green hair and dark green eyes, who is cracking his knuckles. " And Mac" A slightly smaller boy with blonde hair with black streaks, and blue eyes. " Of and this is Vin" he points his finger at a boy who if only a bit taller would be me. His eyes a cinnamon color and hair three shades darker than my slate.  
  
" You are lucky enough to be attacked by us. Feel loved Hiwatari Kai." Sully barks and I fall into a fighting stance, ready for an attack. Then I remember Azumi. Turning slightly I angle my eye to the door, and the frightened girl nods, then edges away, unnoticed.  
  
" So, you're a-Jax? As in the tile bleach?" I smirk and see the green haired side show freak's eyes widen and then go slanted. He begins hissing in anger. Guess I struck a nerve.  
  
" Oh and Sully?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Your fly is down." The moron looks down and I launch myself into a roundhouse kick, but and slammed to the floor by Tile Bleach. I groan but struggle as the boy hauls me to my feet, and holds me in front of Sully. Sully smiles again man that is annoying. And grabs my injured hand, and I clench my eye shut against the pain.  
  
" Cry out." He whispers and I clench my teeth. Like hell. Mac comes up to my side, and sniggers, then sends a fist right into my ribs, and I lose my breath.  
  
" Sully, your right, these knuckle buster work great!" he says and I groan, go figure. Sully places pressure on my knuckles, and I wince as the pain shoots through it, and makes my hand go numb.  
  
" Vin, get over here and help out!" Sully yells and the cinnamon eyed boy walks cautiously forward and I see hesitation in his eyes. Eyes filled with sorrow lock on mine, and I read what they are saying,  
  
' I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this.' but I can't finish because Mac and Sully both assault my ribs and hand at the same time and I am forced to clench my eye shut, and I let out a sigh of pain. The little breath I have become wet and sticky, and I feel blood run from my chin.  
  
" KAI!" I hear, but can't respond. A-Jax drops me on the floor and I lay there in a heap on the cold cement floor. Rei, Tala and Michael come racing into the area, Tala's hand balled into fists, and Rei rushes to my side. I catch Tyson holding onto Azumi, who is pale and breathing hard.  
  
" Those cowards they ran off!" Steve says, slamming his fist in frustration.  
  
" Not every single one." Lee says, and holds up a squirming Vin, who is throwing wild punches at Lee and the others. Rei hangs onto my shoulders and I sit up, hissing as my rib protest.  
  
" Alright there Azumi-chan?" I ask the trembling girl and she nods, hugging closer to Tyson. I then turn to look at the struggling Vin.  
  
" Why?" I ask, my voice surprisingly soft. The younger version of me looks down, and ends his struggles, then looks back up.  
  
" I'm your half brother Vincent Hiwatari." He holds his head proud and I stare in disbelief, as do the other's. I have a brother? Since when? What the Fuck is going on!  
  
ID Thief: yes I threw a wrench into the works!  
  
Vincent: yeah you did you stupid girl.  
  
ID Thief: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
BladerSINbad: You got to fight, for your right to PARRRTTYYYY!  
  
Vin & ID: O.O Random!  
  
BladerSINbad: okay, umm yea..  
  
ID Thief: typical day at the 'Thief' residence. REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Keep Away

ID Thief: Okay, so I through a wrench into the works, but ya know this is an interesting wrench, and in later chapters you shall find out why.  
  
SinSaber: Oh and Kai doesn't have 2 brother's, he considers Tala a brother because they grew up together and helped each other out.  
  
ID Thief: ::puts Godsmack CD into Bob:: better music than the Gregg and the morning Buzz show...  
  
BladerSINbad: Hey you got a concert shirt! I want it! ::Runs away with Summer Sanitarium shirt::  
  
ID Thief: ::Runs after SINbad:: GIVE IT BACK OR BE TACKLED TO THE GROUND!  
  
BladerSINbad: ::gets tackled and then is forced to give shirt back:: your mean, you know that?  
  
ID Thief: hey, I had to tackle a 8 year old because he was going to run outside, and he said the same thing... and I said 'thank you, I try'. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Don't throw your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 9: Keep away  
  
(ReI ^.^ Probably the whole chapter)  
  
I know Kai was shocked to find out he had a brother, and to just look at them you could tell. But something wasn't right with the smaller version of Kai, he seemed... I don't know. We got Kai and Azumi back to their room, where we are now and Kai's rib was taken care of by Lisa, the nurse that works with these two. Azumi won't go near Vincent, and basically stayed near Kai who didn't seem to mind. Kai on the other hand was throwing glares at his 'brother' and was trying to get some information out of him. Only Lee and the White Tigers stuck around, and I was glade to see Lee being as persistent.  
  
" Okay, so how?" Tyson suddenly blurts out and all eyes turn to him, and Vincent snorts.  
  
" What? Papa never give you the Birds and the Bees discussion?" I see Kai clench his good hand into a white knuckled fist and rise from the bed, and before I, or anyone else knew the kid was on the floor, grasping his jaw. Kai stood above him, an angry glint in his crimson eye.  
  
" Listen you little shit head, I will not tolerate you disrespecting my team mates, if you have an issue you take it up with me understand? Now how do you know we are brothers?" Vincent stares at Kai and then sighs, looking right at him.  
  
" Our father, left you and your mother and then went to Australia and screwed my mother. Except he stuck around for me." The smile reappears on his face and I see Kai's eye light up with a hurt filled shine. That last comment struck a nerve, but Kai quickly covered it up with a growl  
  
" Bullshit, my father never went to Australia! He died with MY mother in a fire." Vincent laughs, and Kai hauls him up by the front of his shirt, looking right into his eyes, a hateful glint.  
  
" No! Your father's name was Viktor Hiko Hiwatari and he always wore a cologne that smelled like softener sheets, and wore his watch on the underside of his wrist." Kai blinked and then dropped the youth onto the floor. His eye held a distant look and he was clenching and unclenching his fist. Vincent picked himself up off the floor and look around at us all, and as his eyes passed me his lips turned upward in a snarl.  
  
" What's wrong brother? Don't have any other friends than a Neko-Jinn? Man and I thought you weren't a loser." Vincent shakes his head and I quickly grab Lee's shoulder, for Galleon's master was ready to attack the youth. Mariah hissed but stayed back, knowing Lee wouldn't tolerate her beating the crap out of Kai's younger brother.  
  
" Got a problem Vincent?" Kai's cold voice asks and my eyes widen as the one crimson eye seems to have turned an even darker red, and Vincent seems to have noticed this too, for the he backs away.  
  
" Rei, Lee, Mariah and the people in their Village are just like you and me, and they are my friends. You have a problem with them, you got an even worse problem with me. If I EVER hear, or see you disrespecting them I will personally rip you a new hide. Got it?" Vincent nods and Kai seems to calm down, for his eyes are returning to a normal shade.  
  
" What are we going to do with him?" I ask and all eyes look at me. I swallow and continue.  
  
" I mean he attacked you and Azumi, and that is a crime in this world." The latter came out in a snarl, and Vincent only raises his head higher. I can't help but narrow my eyes at him, and he sighs.  
  
" Obviously I can't win, so what if I help you?"  
  
" How?" Lee asks and Vincent's eyes glow.  
  
" Easy, in exchange of not bringing me to the cops, I will help you get Sully." He smiles and Kai looks at him. Skepticism etched on every feature.  
  
" And how can I trust you?" Kai asks, his tone even but suspicious.  
  
" You can't." Vincent smiles. Then adds  
  
" it will be an adventure." Tala steps forward to glare at the younger Kai and then snaps at Kai in clipped Russian. Kai shakes his head and responds. I have no idea, and from the look on his face neither does Vincent. As I watch a slight smirk comes to Kai's face, and Tala nods, then turns to Vincent. He backs away and seems terrified of the flame haired Russian.  
  
" If you betray Kai, or anyone else in this room, I will kill you. Mark my words boy, you will not live to see morning." Tala's words were even, but serious, gaze unwavering and bright. Vincent nods then licks his lips, almost nervous. Kai walks over and stands beside Tala, and smiles at his brother.  
  
" Welcome to the family. Not like it really is one, but this is all I have ever known. Tell me what you know boy, and do it now. I want to know, was our grandfather involved?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
ID Thief: Okay I made you a little piss head!  
  
Vincent: Thanks, and what is up with this addiction to the name Sully?  
  
ID Thief: Oh, that. well I LOVE Godsmack, and the lead singer's name is Sully.  
  
Vincent: :P Go figure, females.  
  
ID Thief: I need to shower, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	10. Bleeding Souls Speak

ID Thief: :P I am bored! SOOOO! BORED!  
  
Scor: ::tries to jump off desk::  
  
ID Thief: stupid hamster... ::puts Scor back in Cage::  
  
ID Thief: okay, well nothing is happening, so here is the next chapter  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 10: Bleeding souls speak  
  
(Kai)  
  
My little half brother Vincent watches me as I do the stupid finger stretches Lisa gave me to do. My arm twinges in pain but I keep going, knowing I have to make myself stronger so when I face Sully I can have every once of strength I can muster. I will beat him, I have to.  
  
" Ya know? It's amazing how you can keep your face straight. I know that hurts." Vincent's annoying voice pipes up and I flick my eye at him, he was lounging in the chair, looking at one of the books Rei had brought me. Obviously a book he wouldn't understand, but what could I do?  
  
" Do you now?" I ask, and wince slightly as the stabbing pain flares and then recede.  
  
" Yeah, my father had that happen to him once too. 'cept his was caused by a brick. Not a Beyblade." I look right at him, my temper flaring at his 'my father'. That man he calls a father obviously wanted to create a life, or name for himself, so he took my father's name.  
  
" Well, that sucks now doesn't it." I growl and then relax back on my bed, still looking at the younger version of myself. The bright Cinnamon eyes were innocent enough, showing bright with a curiosity that only comes naturally with age. Accented slightly and a free spirit, he would make a good blader, if he only had the discipline.  
  
" So, Vincent. How did you get mixed up with the Sinful Bladers?" I ask, relaxing further into the pillow, my eye never wavering. Vincent seems to stiffen at the question but only levels with me a strong gaze.  
  
" Dad never wanted me to Beyblade, but I went to school with A-Jax and Mac, Sully went to a privet school. They taught me to blade, and I became good. I don't have a bitbeast, but I could be better than you, even back when you weren't injured. That's how good I am." Cocky little son of a bitch isn't he? Well I was going to kill his cockiness.  
  
" Well little brother, just to let you know I was trained for nothing but Beyblading. Grandfather made me a soldier of his mad mind. I can't do anything other than Beyblade. I am the only one in this family who can stand on his own!" I tell him, my voice even and cold. Vincent blinks at the latter and then sneers.  
  
" Know why Voltaire treated you like a machine? Always kept you from him and sent you the friggen ABBY! DO YOU KNOW WHY I WANTED TO ATTACK YOU?!" Vincent was on his feet now; hands balled into fists, I only sit there, a blank look on my face and eye blank.  
  
" Wait, your going to tell me right?" I hiss and this sends Vincent into a whirlwind. He comes closer, tot he point I can feel his breath. Is this kid addicted too cinnamon?  
  
" YES! You had my father's respect that's why! He always thought of you, and even had a picture on his desk where mine was supposed to be! I grew up hating you! You stole everything from me, my father loved you more than I! I was supposed to have the power of DRANZER! I was supposed to be the one in the Abby, and you the one on the outside!" Tears ran freely down his face, cinnamon eyes red from the pent up emotion. I get up and move to the window, facing the rain-slicked streets I see two birds. They are sitting on a wire, huddled together. Under their wings is a smaller bird and I realized they are shielding their young from the raging storm on the outside world. Like father tried to do to me, and didn't. Sobbing can be heard from behind me, and I slowly turn to see Vincent run from the room, just as Rei comes in, his eyes wide with curiosity. Lee and Tala follow behind, also watching Vincent race down the hall.  
  
" What the hell?" Tala asks, a slight smile on his face. Lee looks down the hall, back at me, and back down the hall, in a slight confusion.  
  
" What did you do? Beat the crap out of him?" Lee asks, coming to stand at my side. I shake my head and sigh. Rei only looks at me while Tala flops on my bed.  
  
" No, we talked." Tala laughs. Rei smirks and Lee shakes his head.  
  
" Yeah, talked so loud that we could hear you down the hall! My friend you and Vincent are a lot alike. Too hot headed!" Lee tells me and places a hand on my shoulder I flinch. Lee removes his hand and I look down, ashamed at the wetness accumulating in my eye.  
  
" Kai? What did Vincent say to you?" Rei asks, coming to my shoulder. I look up at him and see the concern etched on every feature, and I shake my head.  
  
" He thinks my father loves me more than him, yet he doesn't stop to think! My father left me to burn, along with my mother! He left me! He thinks that my life was a pleasure! He actually wanted to go to Abby, and he wanted Dranzer's power! He doesn't understand what I had to go through to get this far! He has no idea! No idea what so ever what it feels like to find out your father is alive and didn't even think twice about you!" I tell him, my voice not letting on to the pain inside, twisting in my stomach and making my head hurt.  
  
" He doesn't understand the beatings, the pain and the damage that life caused. I will forever be like this, a person hidden behind a mask! Is that really what he wants!? To be loved by no one and forgotten!? I wouldn't trade this life with him! It would kill him. He couldn't last a DAY in the shoes I have! I have never been wanted, never been cared for and NEVER BEEN HELPED!" I blurt out, slamming my undamaged hand down on the counter. Rei jumps and Tala quickly comes to me, whispering in Russian, and I shake my head.  
  
" Is that really what happened?" A small voice asks from the doorway, and I turn to see Vincent, eyes still wet from crying. His small frame shuddering with each sob, making him seem younger than his thirteen years.  
  
" Yes." I mutter and turn back to the window. My eye watching as the rain falls from the gray and black sky.  
  
" Has life really been that bad? I mean, was all that true?" More questions. I nod my head, Tala never leaving my side, but giving the young Vincent some room.  
  
" You have no idea what the Abby does. It takes all you childish fears and twists them to be used against you. They mold you into what you see in Kai and myself. The Abby broke us down, and rebuilds us to be emotionless, cold and order obeying mindless drones. If you didn't have a strong soul, you wouldn't have survived. The only way we survived is because we depended on each other. We knew this world didn't care for us, that was obviously why they sent us to such a place. That's no place for a child like you, and as for Dranzer.." I cut Tala off, and turn to the young boy standing behind me.  
  
" I worked hard to gain this much. This is the only love I have in my pitiful life. She's what keeps my sanity in check and gets me through each day. I don't deserve her, but she thinks otherwise." I pull the Phoenix out of my pocket and hold her up, showing my brother the glowing red blade, and his eyes widen, tears resurfacing in them. Before I could blink Vincent closed his arms around me, and squeezed. My eyes widen in shock and I look at the other's who were smiling. Not knowing what else to do I placed my own hands around his back, lightly. I don't want to hurt him, but I want to give him reassurance that I am here.  
  
" I didn't know that's how you felt. I have always been jealous of you." Vincent sobs into my shirt and I look at Rei, whose sad smile makes me smirk.  
  
" It is I who should be jealous of you Vincent. You had the time to know you're father. You had a family life, and you are still innocent, always looking for the good in people. While I am always looking for the reasons behind people wants to be close to me. I envy you, you can trust naturally, and you're not ruined and unfixable." I let go of the smaller frame, and he unclasps himself from my waist, looking up at me with tear stained face and more falling from his eyes.  
  
" Brother?" He asks, looking sheepishly around at the others. I smile and Tala, Rei and Lee move closer to the door, Tala never taking his suspicious eyes from the young boy.  
  
" Would you want to be part of a family?" He asks and I stop. Maybe I would, but then again I wouldn't know how to be part of a family. That's a whole new adventure.  
  
ID Thief: Awww.. Tender moment between two brothers! ::looks at sister:: why didn't we ever do that?  
  
Sister: because we were to busy fighting and arguing.  
  
ID Thief: RIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT, but u still love me right?  
  
Sister: keep telling yourself that! ::leaves::  
  
ID Thief: well if she didn't love me than why would she be bringing me to the Cape on Wednesday?  
  
BladerSINbad: because she feels bad for you?  
  
ID Thief: SHUT UP!  
  
BladerSINbad: REVIEW! BEFORE SHE KILLS ME! REVIEW! 


	11. Voltaire and a Soul Deep Defiance

ID Thief: okay well here is chapter 11  
  
BladerSINbad: Yay! ::dances around happily::  
  
Blader Boi: Hun you friends are weird.   
  
ID Thief: You don't know the half of it.   
  
BladerSINbad: ::stops dancing and listens to music:: what the hell kind of song is THIS!? :: Mouth open in disgust::   
  
ID Thief: The balls song.  
  
Blader Boi: They've got big balls! She's got big Balls! He's got big balls! And I've the biggest balls of ALL!  
  
ID Thief: I don't even want to know how you know that...  
  
BladerSINbad: that song is...... NASTY!   
  
ID Thief: Yay! Trapt's Still Frame! This song kicks ass! ::begins singing::   
  
Blader Boi: Oh isn't my girl crazy....   
  
ID Thief: ::glares:: shut up. ::begins Typing!:: PLEASE HELP ME BEACAUSE I'M BREAKING DOWN!   
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 11: Voltaire and soul deep defiance   
  
(Rei)  
  
Kai is finally able to go home. After spending a good four weeks in the hospital, the doctors have deemed him healthy enough to go home. Although he is still in pain from the surgery and his last attack, he seems to be in good spirits. Yelling at Tyson while filling out forms for the hospital.   
  
" Tyson, will you STOP!" He shouts at the happily dancing boy. Dragoon's master stops dead, and turns as if he didn't know Kai was there.   
  
" Hey wait, you're not the leader of this team anymore. You can't boss me around!" He says and I see Kai's eye slant and then become a shade darker. Kai is now pissed. And Tyson is dead. I grab his arm as Kai starts toward the bottomless pit blader. Sighing Kai finishes with the forms and then slings his small satchel over his shoulder, and begins walking away.   
  
" Wow, after all this, he is still a brooding silent...." Tyson breaks off as he notices a figure coming up the hall. I see it too, and my heart stops. Voltaire is walking right up to Kai, and the Sinful Bladers surround him, cruel smirks plastered on their faces. Beside me I hear Vincent growl, much like Kai's deep growl and then walk from where he stands, down the hall to where his brother confronts the one man that is trying to kill him. I look at Tala, who's own crystal blue eyes are clouded with hatred and remorse, yet dances with a protective nature only the holder of the wolf spirit can possess.   
  
" If he touches him, I swear he will not live." Tala's seriously pissed off accented voice whispers, and I turn wide eyes on him. The Russian blader is about to walk forward, then stops.   
  
" Lee? Will you keep the other's out of this?" Tala asks, only looking out of the corner of his eye at Galleon's master. My friend nods and turns to the other blader teams, but Robert seems not to care what Lee is saying and steps forward.   
  
" Let's go and show this bastard that Kai doesn't need Voltaire any longer. He has us, and that's all he needs." I nod and follow the German blader, Tala close behind me. As I near the conversation I hear Voltaire's wicked voice and hold back a shudder at his words.   
  
" Kai, I trained you to be perfect. You were perfect in ever aspect of the word, yet flaws were found in you. Obviously you were not perfect. I have no further use for you, and when something is undesirable to me, I get rid of it." I flick my eyes to Kai, who's face is an emotionless mask, his eye showing nothing, but slowly turning a darker shade of Crimson, much like dried blood on a stone surface.   
  
" Your emotions got the best of you Kai. You allowed people close, you allowed them in, you even allowed them to see you hurt." His voice was a mere growl and for a moment I thought Kai was going to laugh. Yet, when he began to talk, his voice was even and as cold as chipped ice.   
  
" Perfect Grandfather? What you made was a monster! I am a monster, a smaller, younger version of yourself! I AM NOT YOU! I wouldn't want to be like you, and even if I had to I would kill myself. You are a self centered sadistic bastard not worthy of anyone." Kai had to stop his strong words for Voltaire's fist cam flying at his face, but before it could contact with Kai's pale skin, the shark finned blader's hand came up and stopped the hand, a small smirk on his face. Voltaire's eyes grew wide, and then narrowed.   
  
" You trained me too well. I am just as strong as you are in both mind and body. If I'm so undesirable than why send these weakling to get rid of me?" Kai threw the offending hand away, and glared at his grandfather, their eyes met and were locked in a silent battle. Voltaire was the first to blink.   
  
" I don't want you anywhere near the mansion, stay out of my accounts and don't EVER USE THIS FAMILY NAME!"   
  
" Good, now I will have no ties to you, I am finally free. I have killed the pain, and it will NEVER resurface. Goodbye Voltaire, and have a nice death." I smiled at the last part. Voltaire didn't really like it, for his face screwed up and he seemed to stiffen. He turned quickly on his heal and walked away, none the less. As he did so, I caught the murmur  
  
" Finish the job, or pay with your life." From Voltaire and my eyes widen as Sully closes in closer to Vincent. The younger boy seemed to shake with fear, but held firm, even as the Sinful leader punched him in the gut, making Vincent double over gasping for breath. Kai instantly tensed and was ready to pouch on his attacker, but Tala held him back with a whisper in Russian. Kai's eye held a war of emotions, one saying break free from the hold and attack, the other saying don't let him fight for himself. Both emotions so free and unhidden.   
  
" Traitor, you shall share the same fate as your brother. Have a nice day." He then spit at Vincent, and walked away, but not before he looked Kai right in the eye.   
  
" I challenge you, disowned and unnamed."   
  
" I accept. Ass wipe."   
  
" One week from today, Friday. The old slaughter house. Be there at nine AM, or I will come for you." He walked away, and the other two followed. I stood there, watching them go until I couldn't see them.   
  
" Kai?" I ask and the older blader jumps slightly. Robert helps the still wheezing Vincent to his feet. The younger boy looks at his brother and at the same second, Kai turns and walks down the hall, not meeting anyone's eyes or even speaking to them. I am about to follow, but a hand stops me. Whirling around I look right into Tala's ice blue eyes, my glare doesn't do anything to him.   
  
" Let him go. A lot has happened." I nod, knowing what he meant. Yet Vincent struggles from Robert's grasp and tries to take off after his brother, only to be stopped by Bruce. I shake my head sadly at the young man, but know he will get over it, unlike Kai who has to fight to get over what just happened. Although he is free by name and by right, but will he truly ever be free?   
  
ID Thief: ah another chapter done.   
  
Blader Boi: kind of short isn't it love?   
  
ID Thief: yeah but I needed a reason for Kai to train in the..... never mind.   
  
Blader Boi: Yeah don't want to give TOO much away there huh?  
  
ID Thief: Nope, oh and my site has officially changed again.   
  
Blader Boi: ::slaps hand to head:: Oh man, how many times will you change it!?   
  
ID Thief: Until I find something I like.   
  
Blader Boi: well what have you got so far?  
  
ID Thief: a Tala, and Kai page. Yet they are still not linked right so don't bother going to them.  
  
Blader Boi: Oh and if you would like to REVIEW please do!  
  
ID Thief: REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. The warrior inside

Blader Boi: The feelings I once felt are now dead and gooone! I've waited here for you so very Loooooong!  
  
ID Thief: Oh man, he's singing. ::puts ear plugs in:: They aren't working!  
  
Blader: Boi: ::pretends to wail on Guitar::   
  
ID Thief: Oh man, change the song.... Please... I'm dying.... Help  
  
Blader Boi: Oh hey Buddy! C'mon pup sing with me! ::picks up my puppy and dances with him::  
  
Buddy: ::Licks and nips::   
  
ID Thief: Yay! Foo Fighters! Hey put down my Puppy!  
  
Blader Boi: AW he peed on me! GROSS! ::runs in circles::   
  
ID Thief: Good Boy! ::starts Typing::  
  
Don't throw your life away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 12: The Warrior inside  
  
(Vincent)   
  
The Pull of a ripcord  
  
The sound of metal on metal  
  
Sparks fly  
  
And the whirling of a blade  
  
Those are the sounds I wake and sleep to. Looking out the Bay window at the apartment my older sibling and his team live at I see what I have see for the past week.  
  
My Brother  
  
His stance is strong, and face contorted with concentration. I watch as he slips the ripcord through his thumb, and then widens his stance, arms stretched out to aim for the small blading dish. He launches the blue blade into the awaiting cold surface, and orders the spinning blade to maneuver, and it does so. I know that the one that is really moving the blade is the powerful bitbeast Dranzer, she is what makes the blade move about the disk, attacking obstacles. I smile sadly as he calls the fast spinning blade back to his out stretched hand, and looks at it.  
  
" Is he still out there?" I turn quickly at the accent and nod at the red head behind me, his silent but knowing blue eyes watching me intently.   
  
" Yes. It's amazing how he can train this hard and not collapse." I shake my head in shame, knowing I can't do that. I am like Tyson I have to stop. My brother seems to be defying himself the right to do so, and I am worried. When he comes in he barley speaks and his eyes are always averted. He sleeps very little, and the others try to keep this hidden from me, but I'm a lurker by nature.   
  
" He can only do this because he was trained to work like this. it's his nature." Tala smiles and looks down into the yard, and shakes his head.   
  
" He's going to be sick if he keeps this up, and the agreed time is only in two days." My eyes widen in shock, I lost track of time. Tala notices this and laughs, placing a hand on my shoulder.   
  
" Don't worry my friend, you are not the only one." He turns to walk away and I return my gaze to the young man below me, lost in my own thoughts.   
  
(Kai)  
  
The steady rain falls down on my head as I replace Dranzer into the launcher, her bit flashing an energetic red. Launching her I yell out to my friend and she maneuvers around the three sticks and pillars out of Lego's I built. My blade spins, making the water on the plate whip around it, small droplets streaming from her base. I am captivated by the way my blade spins, more often than not it helps clear my head, just the very sound is soothing. Although my concentration is mainly on my blade and strategy I flick my gaze to the bay window above me, and see the small shape of Vincent. The younger boy is looking down on me with an expression I can not translate. His Cinnamon eyes clouded with an emotion I myself can not express, but feel.   
  
Worry  
  
I am worried about the future, although I didn't show it my grandfather disowning me dealt a soul deep blow and I keep asking myself   
  
'Why do I care?'   
  
and I keep coming up with the same response   
  
' I am truly alone, I'm no one.' I know I have the team and my brother, and Tala but Voltaire was my only relative, the only person I turned to. Even after all that he did to me, and plotted against me, deep down I still loved him. It's something I never showed or told him, but I am glade I didn't, for being disowned would have been harder than it was. Holding out my hand I call for Dranzer to come back, and she obeys obediently, and lands comfortably in my palm. Looking down at her I smile sadly, water running from my face to drip on the blue surface. The Phoenix that is born of ash and die of fire, that is her and I have adopted that nature. A bright flash jolts me from my thoughts. I let my eyes travel over the ground to where two pairs of boots are. Brining my eyes up further I see the long fiery red hair and sharp green eyes of my Dranzer, in human form. She stands there I playful glint in her eyes and a smile tugging at her lips.   
  
" Dranzer." I nod my head and move closer to the flame haired woman.  
  
" Kai." Her curt voice sounds and I can't hold it back any longer, I open both arms and hug the woman around the middle, burying my face in the sweet smelling red locks. She encases me in a warm and strong embrace, and I suddenly feel very safe, like no one will get to me. If only that was the case.   
  
" Oh my young one. What has happened to you?" soothing voice asks, and I tighten my embrace around her.   
  
" Nothing Dranzer, I am what I was before." I look up at her and see the disappointed look in those Jade eyes.   
  
" I am disappointed that you find the need to lie to me Kai Alexander." She releases me and placing two long nailed hands on her hips, in a very motherly like fashion. I only let out a soft laugh, and shake my head. Turning I sit on the bench under an awning, the rain falling on top making a hollow sound.   
  
" Now, what's happened?" She asks, coming to sit beside me, her motherly eyes watching me intently.   
  
" I have no one." I mutter and look out at the rain-drenched courtyard.   
  
" That's not interlay true, you have me and Vincent." She tells me, but I laugh bitterly.   
  
" Yeah, I can't adopt your name Dranzer and as for Vincent he is better off without me." Dranzer only looks sadly at me, and I sigh.   
  
" I don't feel close to my brother. It's like he is there, but I don't want to hurt him." I pick up a small stone and throw it out into the puddles that have accumulated, and watch the droplets fall on it.   
  
" I have something that might bring you two closer together." I look up at her, and watch as the red headed woman pulls out an amulet. The small silver casing holds something that looks akin to a Beyblade bit. I watch in curiosity as she breaks the casing and pick up the bit, speaking in a long dead language. As she speaks the bit glows a soft jade, and then gets brighter as the song gets faster. Dranzer closes her eyes, but mine are glued to the glowing bit.   
  
" This is Falcore, he is my only offspring." Dranzer says just as the large Phoenix inside springs to life, flapping huge wings and clucking through a wickedly hooked beak. Eyes glowing a brilliant white and feathers of black and silver this Phoenix is a magnificent sight.   
  
" Falcore? You never told me you had a nestling." I look at the now beaming with pride Dranzer. She speaks to the smaller firebird in that same ancient language that she used to summon him and the nestling comes right to us, walking on silver and red claws.   
  
" Falcore is old enough to be given to a bit master. I have chosen Vincent as his master, for I think that young man has a pure heart and I can always tell about those kinds of things." She looks pointedly at me and I look down.  
  
" Now, shall we call Vincent here, so he may meet Falcore?" Dranzer says happily and raises to get to her feet. Falcore flaps his great wings and lands on the bench where she was just sitting.  
  
" VINCENT!" She bellows and I shudder, knowing that the young Australian boy would hear that anywhere on the continent. I wait and in a matter of minutes the sounds of running feet echo in the stair well. Moments later the head of my brother sticks out and looks at me.   
  
" You called?" He asks, and I point to Dranzer, who is standing in front of her offspring. His eyes widen in shock at the sight of the woman standing there, and he steps off the stoop.   
  
" Umm... I... ah...." I smile and get up, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
" Vin, this is Dranzer." I introduce the young man to my bit beast, and Vincent only swallows, nervously.   
  
" Ah younger Hiwatari. I have to ask you something." Dranzer's articulate speech draws Vin out of the trance he was in.   
  
" Yes?" He asks tenitivly.   
  
" What would you do if you had a bitbeast?" I widen my eye, and look pointedly at Dranzer, who's nestling was still behind her back. Vincent seems to hesitate, then comes up with a wise enough answer.  
  
" I would train to become like my brother. I would like to be strong and independent like him." He holds his head high and Dranzer smiles. Stepping away from Falcore.   
  
" Vincent, I am giving my only son Falcore to you. He will serve you well." With that Dranzer disappears, back into my blade. Falcore stands there looking his new master up and down and suddenly he changes. Bright light makes both Vincent and I sheild our eyes, but when bright light dies down, it reveals a young man with flaming red eyes, and grayish hair. He bows slightly and speaks in a strong tone  
  
" Master Vincent? I am Falcore." I am take aback by this, but Vincent smiles and grasp his hand, shaking it happily.   
  
" Would you like a soda?" He asks, and a puzzled look comes over Falcore's youthful face.   
  
" What is a soda master?" He ask, I hid my smile and Vincent only shakes his head.  
  
" I'll show you, and don't call me master. Call me Vin." He leads the young humanoid bitbeast up the stairs, back into the house. I look down at the shimmering bit in my hand and whisper  
  
" We shall get through this, and they will make us both proud." The blade shines brighter and then dies down. Making my ways up the stairs I keep my thoughts on the 'now' and not on the future or past. For there is plenty of time for that.   
  
ID Thief: okay, there you go!  
  
Blader Boi: hmm.... Okay wait isn't Falcore from 'Never Ending Story'?   
  
ID Thief: Yea.. I couldn't think of anything!  
  
Blader Boi: Some imagination :: rolls eyes::  
  
ID Thief: REVIEW! Please? Buddy and I need something to do during the day, other than play and take walks. REVIEW! 


	13. Die of Fire, Born of Ash: A Phoenix rebo...

Identity Thief: Okay, here is the deal. This chapter is the fight between sully and Kai.   
  
Kai: Last chapter?  
  
Identity Thief: No, first to last.   
  
Kai: really?  
  
Identity Thief: Yeah.   
  
Kai: ::amazed:: wow.... I'm free!   
  
Identity Thief: you wish.   
  
Kai: ::sweat drops:: oh man....  
  
Identity Thief: you forget puppet, you have no say in what I do to you.   
  
Kai: ::gulps::  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 13: Die of Fire, Born of Ash the Phoenix reborn   
  
(Kai)  
  
I walk to the place I ma to blade. Today is the day I will make Sully regret he ever screwed with me, and send him packing. Dranzer in ready and I feel very confident in her warm feeling at my side. The other's walk behind me, but my brother Vincent walks beside me, his won face a grim mask of nothing.   
  
" There they are." Vincent whispers, and I nod looking ahead of us to the group of boys sitting on the crates. We approach, and Sully stands to glare at Vincent and me.   
  
" So, you actually came. We were taking bets that you wouldn't show." He smiles and I snarl.   
  
" Of course I'd show. I'm no chicken shit like you." Sully doesn't even blink only gestures toward the room we were to blade in. I hesitate but slowly walk in, my head held high but senses on full alert.  
  
" Here's the deal, one match. If you win you go free. If I win you have to give me Dranzer and allow us to.... Beat the crap out of you." I hear Rei pull in a breath but I ignore him, he obviously doesn't have faith in me.   
  
" Fine, but if I win you have to destroy your own Beyblade and then grovel at the feet of Hiwatari. Oh and take pictures of it, I would love to see that." I throw in and Sully's eyes go wide for a second and then he nods.   
  
" Fair, let's begin." I prepare my blade, and fall into my new launching stance. Slipping my thumb through the loop on my ripcord I wait, flexing the launching in my other hand. Sully does the same, we are both tense for the call to battle.   
  
" THREE! TWO! ONE! LET 'EM RIIIP!" Max and A-jax both yell and I pull on the cord with everything I have and send my blade flying into the dish, throwing sparks as it lands. Sully's launch is just as good, but fails to impress. He goes right in for an attack, but Dranzer was ready, she evades quickly and goes into her own pattern of complex attacks. I watch as Dranzer sweeps around, and slams into Sully's blade, making it have to manuver to gt out of range.   
  
" DRANZER! ATTACK NOW!" I call to my bit and without a moments hesitation the great Phoenix is unleashed and she wails upon the now wobbling blade.   
  
" Hmm... nice bitbeast Kai, to bad I have one also!" Sully smiles and then yells to his Beyblade  
  
" NOVEX! ATTACK WITH SPIRAL OF DEATH!" I blink as a white glow surrounds his blade and widen my eyes in shock at the great Water Moccasin that the blade holds. Shimmering scales flex as the serpent lets out a loud hiss and dives for Dranzer who is trying to spear the body with her razor sharp claws. Soon Dranzer can't move the legs she depended on, for the snake wrapped itself around them, and it slowly making it's way up to her neck. I know I have to do something, but whatever I do will hurt Dranzer.   
  
/ Kai, don't worry, I'll be fine I have to get this snake off me!/ Dranzer yells in my mind, and I shudder at the thought of commanding my good friend to do that. Yet it's the only way, and I reside myself to her rebirth.   
  
" DRANZER BACK TO ASH!" I shout and the great Phoenix give out a fierce cry and then bursts into flames of such heat that the snake is forced to let go, and falls to the blading plate on fire, squirming and wiggling. I watch as my Dranzer burns herself into nothing, and ends up in a pile of ash as the bottom of the blading plate. I hear the shocked gasps from behind me, but I slide down into the pit, and search through the ash until I come upon a small body, without feathers and no claws. Picking it up I smile as the eyes open to reveal shimmering new blue ones of a younger Dranzer.   
  
" YOU cheated!" Sully cries at me as I walk up the embankment with the tiny Dranzer in my arms. The small bird chirps at me and nibbles on my fingers. Turning around I place my gaze on Sully and his team.  
  
" I didn't cheat, that is an attack my Dranzer uses, your Novex fought well but in the end the Phoenix seems to win." I turn back around and make my way back to the other's who are all staring at Dranzer.   
  
" VINCENT! I am not finished with you!" A-jax shouts and I look over at Vincent and smile.   
  
" Don't we have something to give them brother?" I ask, and Vincent's smile widens. He reaches into a pocket and draws out a small tan and silver camera. Then he loads it with the best film on the market, snaps a quick picture to make sure it's in working order and walks across to where Sully is picking up his Beyblade.   
  
" Here, you might be needing this. Remember grovel, and don't forget to take pictures. You can mail them to my e-mail account. Later." He tosses the camera to Sully who catches it deftly and sends a very pissed off snarl in our direction. I laugh at this, much to the other's shock.   
  
" So Kai! What are you going to do now that you beat the Sinful Blader's captain Sully?" Tyson asks on the way home, trying to act like a news reporter. I think for a second and then come out with a  
  
" I'm GOING TO DINSNEY WORLD! AND SIT ON CINDERELLA'S LAP! AND HANG OUT WOTH GOOFY!" I tell him and Tyson stops dead.   
  
" Oh my friggen god he just cracked a joke!" His mouth falls open and I keep walking. Dranzer still very tiny in my arms seems to be growing feathers, and her beak is just a bit more sharper.   
  
" Umm Kai?" I turn to see Judy and Rei looking at Dranzer.   
  
" Yeah?" I ask, although I already know their question. Everyone who has ever seen the death of a Phoenix asks the same questions.   
  
" How did... how could... Dranzer.. she...." Judy couldn't make full sentences so I only sighed and filled them in.   
  
" A phoenix is the bird of fire. They die by it, and are reborn in the ashes from their last form. Every time a Phoenix dies they come back even more colorful and stronger than before. For Phoenix's are basically immortal their own fire can only kill them. You can't just pluck their feathers and throw them on a spick and expect them to die while roasting to make your dinner. They are to die by their own hand, or claw which makes it very hard to kill them."   
  
" Yet, not to many ancient spirit Phoenix's are still around, someone found a way to kill them." Bruce adds coming up behind me. He looks fondly at the rapidly growing bird in my arms and smiles.   
  
" From my research Kai and now Vincent have the only two Phoenix's left on this planet. You are very lucky." He smiles and I nod. I am very lucky in more way than just that. I have good friends, a new family member and a bitbeast that will stick by me no matter what. What else do I need? Looking at Tala I catch the glint in his bright blue eyes and remember.   
  
My team.   
  
I need my team.   
  
Just you wait Tala, I will fight you and win back the right to be leader of my team once more. Just you wait.   
  
ID Thief: I know a short chapter, but I did this in one day so ::ducks things that are thrown at her:: Hey watch it those things are sharp!  
  
Kai: ah ha!  
  
ID Thief: I would have been better if I had a chance to work on it yesterday and get it up but I had to work.   
  
Kai: Oh that's right... hehe...  
  
ID Thief: yea.. so if you want REVIEW! And I will have the LAST chapter up in a few days. Summer is almost over and I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! Yay!  
  
Kai: O.0 whoa....  
  
ID Thief: shop, it's better than academics. So REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Saying Good bye, the death of an innocen...

ID Thief: second to last chapter of this fic!   
  
Kai: yay!  
  
Hiei: feh, go figure.   
  
ID Thief: shut up!  
  
Hiei: Make me..  
  
ID Thief: Hahaha, fine ::snaps finger's and Hiei is suddenly stuck in an envelope::  
  
Kai: Please don't do that to me.... ::backs away::  
  
ID Thief: naw, I need you.   
  
Kai: I don't know what's worse!  
  
Hiei: Gigantic COMSMIOC POWERS! In an itty little living space! :: imitating the Genie from Aladdin::   
  
ID Thief: your insane...  
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye, a final wish of a dying innocent  
  
(Kai)  
  
I stare right at Tala our eyes connect. Ones of pure ice and harsh as a Siberian winter, and the other a raging inferno from the depths of hell themselves. Locked together in a staring match, we fight for the team dominance.  
  
" How long have they been doing this?" I hear Robert whisper but don't turn to face the younger man, for if I break eye contact I lose my challenge for team leader.   
  
" About half the day." Rei tells him and I hear Johnny laugh slightly, that annoying rich boy laugh.   
  
" Why are they not dueling in a Bey battle? Wouldn't that be the most logical approach?" I flex the fingers on my left hand, yet still keep my eyes on Tala, wondering what he was thinking.   
  
" They tried that, they were so evenly matched that the Bitbeasts refused to fight after the first six hours. Then they tried Chess, but that only lasted until Tyson knocked over the board."   
  
" Hey! I didn't mean too!"   
  
" Any way, then they tried a drinking contest to see who would give up and go to the bathroom, that ended up badly." Yes, both Tala and I chugged soda to the point we both had to run for the bathroom, and of course growing up together we had no problem with pissing in front of each other, so... yeah. Ended badly.   
  
" Oh and don't forget the race." Kenny pipes in, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.   
  
" Yes the race. Tala and Kai both ran a course we set up for them, ya know hurtles, money bars, tires, moving cars, big dogs, water." Rei sounded like he could have done it asleep. Yeah sure, he would have stopped at the dogs. I mean really who sends three pit bulls, two Rotties, and a Newfoundland after people?   
  
" So after they ended that, after escaping the hounds from hell, they decided to end this with a staring contest, how mature." I nearly laugh. If only they knew about some of the contests we use to have. Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan use to insult each other's mothers, and since we didn't know them we really didn't take offence. That was surly mature.   
  
" You mama was soooo stupid, she thought penny's meant a dollar!" Tala pipes up and I widen my eyes in shock, mind you I didn't blink. So he wants to play dirty? Two can play at that game.   
  
" Yeah well, your mama was sooooo fat she used the planets to play pool." I say in retort and Tala, narrows his eyes. (a/n: I know these are lame, but I'm not a real big joke person. Sry)   
  
" You're so short you're the last one to know when it rains!" I quickly snap out something I heard in a movie  
  
" Fee Fi Fo Fum, what bean stalk you fall from?" Tyson bursts out laughing and I hear the whispers from the other teams that had gathered to listen and watch the exchange.   
  
" Your mama so stupid she thought a quarter back was a refund." I smile and shoot with an equal amount of humor  
  
" Your mama so ugly she had to walk backwards!" Tala growls and then gets to his feet, never breaking eye contact.   
  
" You look like the back ass of a moose!" Oh getting personal.   
  
" You so ugly Boris had to tie a piece of meat around your neck just to get Wolborg to obey you!"  
  
" Your so screwed up Dranzer flies in circles!"   
  
" Butt munch!"  
  
" Eat me!"  
  
" No thanks."  
  
" C'mon is that all you got?!"  
  
"You blinked."   
  
" What?"  
  
" You blinked! I win! You blinked!" I point at Tala and his face falls, a shocked look coming to his face. I laugh as the Russian blader smiles and moves back, blinking quickly.   
  
" Ah, you are the rightful leader of the Bladebreakers once again brother!" Vincent yells from the group and I laugh.   
  
" Oh man, thank you god! Tala was a drill Sargent!" Tyson groans and laughs as the other's just look at him.   
  
" Don't expect anything to change Tyson!" I yell and get a clap on the shoulder from my adversary. Somewhere in the back a phone rings, but I'm to busy to care. Then Lee's voice yells over the happy chatter.   
  
" Kai! It's Azumi! You got to get to the hospital soon!" I widen my eyes and take off out of the room, running full out to the hospital.  
  
(Azumi's room General POV)  
  
Kai arrived at the young girl's room and held back a shudder at the sight displayed before him. The young girl that has stolen the leader's heart is lying on a bed of hospital whites, her skin impossibly pale. Her small body was thin and almost translucent, filled with needles and instruments helping her stay alive. He swallows, and walks to the two people sitting in the chairs.   
  
" Sir, Ma'am." Kai whispers and the parents of Azumi turn, their faces lightening up at the sight of the young man. The mother gets up and hugs Kai close, tears falling from her obsidian eyes, and her father clasps him on the shoulder, a sad smile on his face.   
  
" She was asking about you, before................. before they put the air tube down her throat to help her breathe. Kai, her last wish was that she wanted you to have this, and she wrote you this letter." He nods, taking the amulet from the man's hand and looking at it. A beautiful obsidian stone with a flaming bird, a Phoenix etched into the center. Kai swallows again, knowing it was going to be hard to ask this, but he needed to do it.   
  
" Would you mind if I said good bye to her alone?" He asks, his voice trembling slightly. The husband and wife nod, leaving the room in eerie silence. The only sounds were the ones of the heart monitor, showing the weakening heartbeat and the whirl and hiss of the respirator. Kneeling down beside the dying girl's bed, Kai takes her small hand and holds it in his own large, callused one, and whispers  
  
" I know what I say won't stop the lord from taking you. Yet I have never thought my angle would be taken away so quickly. Azumi you were the one thing that made me believe in myself when I thought my life was ruined. You were the only person who ever saw the true me, and you never gave up. You made me a better person, and for that I am grateful to you." Kai's eyes overflow and tears make their way down his shark fined painted face, falling from his chin to land on their entwined hands.   
  
" I feel like a weight had been lifted when you walked into my life, and even now as you walk out, I feel that weight leaving with you. I know now that you are truly my angle and as I see you off, I just want you to know." He sobs as the heart monitor slows down, cutting his time shorter.   
  
" I just want you to know that you will never be far from my mind, my heart, my soul. You have etched your mark in every part of my being and I will never forget. Good bye Azumi, and don't be sad, or scared. Be happy and remain young forever." The monitor let out on last long beep and then a long sounding one, showing the young life had ended. Azumi's mother and father come into the room and Kai moves aside, feeling slightly ashamed for taking the last time they had to say good bye away from them, yet felt enjoyed when the girls father turned to him and said  
  
" Thank you for seeing her to her next place. She would have wanted to say good bye." He nods and says his regards and leaves, tears still flowing from his eyes. The other teams run from the elevator as he pushes the button, they take one look at the Phoenix's fallen and tear stained face and know they are too late. The girls burst into tears and Rei clasps a hand over his mouth, tears running from his eyes. Tyson and Michael take off their hats and they all bow their heads in a silent prayer and good bye. None of them see the distressed Phoenix leave. No one but the spirit of one young, happy girl watching from above.   
  
ID thief: REVIEW! Next chapter is the end. REVIEW! 


	15. The only time you will see, me cry agai...

ID Thief: last chapter, here it is.   
  
Don't Throw Your Life Away  
  
By: Identity Thief  
  
Chapter 15: The only time, you will see me cry again  
  
Standing around the casket, it really hit me. Azumi was really dead, and there was nothing I could do. As they lowered her tiny box into the ground I had to leave, my breath caught in my throat as her family sobbed. I guess only my bother, Rei and Tala saw me leave because they followed concerned at my sudden departure and trouble. Rei hugs my shoulders and whispers calming words in my ear and soon I can breath and think clearly. Vincent smiles as I sit on the ground, my head between my knees, face hidden from view. Tala kneels beside me and tells me in Russian  
  
" I know she was a child, a close one you held to you heart, but you must let her go. Azumi wouldn't want you to be like this." I look up and see Tyson walkign over.   
  
" The pastor wants Kai to come and say a few words." I widen my eyes and Rei pulls me to my feet. Making my way to the altar of flowers that swayed gently in the slight breeze. As I stand there, I suddenly get the eerie feeling of someone or something beside me. Glancing that way I see nothing, and then realization hits.   
  
" Azumi was a good person, so full of spark and life. People say the lord gives us only what we can handle, and he gave Azumi more than she could really take on, but I always saw her smiling, and nothing ever got her down. She made the best of her situation and brought her kind nature to everyone's hearts. Azumi wouldn't want us to be sad for her, she would want us to be happy that her pain is finally over, and that she will be happy. Before she died Azumi wrote me a letter containing her last wish. She wished that everyone not cry or mourn but get on and always remember that her spirit is always with you and she will be your guardian angle. She also would like for every one to help find a cure so that children like her will not have to have their lives cut short. That is what I am honoring now, is that last dying wish." I picked up one of the roses I brought to have placed on her casket. A yellow rose with a bright red center.   
  
" This red center and yellow rose represents the spark of life that young girl had, and I give this to her." I throw the rose into the grave and it lands on the casket.   
  
" Azumi, I am honoring your wish and I want you to remember that you are always with me. My friend, my guardian, my angle. Rest in peace and always remember the people you left behind." With that I touch the amulet around my neck and walk down and away from the alter, a feeling of satisfaction. The other's throw their roses in and make their ways back to the cars. I stop as the wind blows and I feel the icy fingers wrap around me and I smell the faint smell of Lilac. I smile, nodding as the wind lets go of me and moves off, leaving the Lilac smell on my clothes.   
  
" Yes Azumi, I will miss you." I whisper and climb into the car, and it drives away.   
  
(My POV)  
  
Kai and the Bladebreakers since then went on to start the Azumi Foundation: Beyblading for a cure. Blader from all over the world at the same time Azumi died Beyblade for one thing, and that is to raise money to find a cure. So far they have raised enough money to get the research rolling. There is still so much left to do, but they are making a dent.   
  
Where they are now  
  
Kai is still the leader of the Bladebreakers and he met up with his father. Although he and his father worked out their problem Kai still refuses to live with him and chooses to stay with his team in Japan.   
  
Voltaire got sentenced to Jail after pictures of his fascination with young boys got exposed to the public.   
  
Vincent is currently working with Bruce Granger to help find more ancient bitbeasts that may have survived. He goes home to visit his family every Christmas, but mainly stays with Kai.  
  
The other teams all participate in the Beyblading for a cure and stay in constant contact.  
  
Azumi watches their progress form high above and smiles down on them, laughs and cry when they do. She often will visit Kai to just let him know she is there and has not forgotten him.   
  
ID Thief: FINISHED! DONE!   
  
Kai: Thank gods!  
  
ID Thief: I still have Bonds to finish.   
  
Kai: oh man......  
  
ID thief: REVIEW! A thank u list will be up soon! L8terZ! 


End file.
